The sixth pilot
by Gundamgrl
Summary: well this is a sequel to my fic Untitled. For all of u who liked that one read this. Please r+r
1. Default Chapter Title

This is a sequel to my other fic "untitled".You can probably understand this fic more if you read it.Anyways standard disclaimers apply and please enjoy the story.O and everyone is with their like regular people you know like Duo and Hilde and Relena and Heero etc. except for Trowa who I'm putting with my own character.

The gundam pilots and their friend Jess went out for dinner at a tiny little café near the beach.They sat down and started to order."I'd like a salad and some fettuccini alfredo please oh and also a coke." Jess told their waiter."I'd like the lobster bisque, filet mignon, veal, fettuccini alfredo, mashed potatoes…." Duo trailed off when he saw everyone sweatdropping."I'll have the grilled chicken." Said Heero."Me too" chimed in the other pilots."Duo you're paying the bill since you ordered so much." Said Quatre."But Quatre you have so much money.Onegai" Duo said looking at Quatre with adorable puppy dog eyes."Alright Duo, but this is the last time." Quatre said unable to turn down Duo when he had puppy eyes."Weak" muttered Wufei.

The waiter had gone off with their orders and now brought back some bread.He put it on the table and left to attend other customers."Hey Jess so what are you going to do now, now that your family disowned you." Asked Duo wolfing down some bread.He choked when he saw all the pilots glaring at him."It's ok.I don't know what I'm going to do.Maybe get a job or I could join the Preventers like you guys." She replied calmly though she had a slightly haunted look in her eyes.Trowa hit Duo on the back and a chunk of chewed up food came out his mouth."Thanks Trowa" Duo said wiping his mouth.They finished eating and went out to take a walk on the beach.

They saw Relena and the other's also walking along the same beach."Heero" Relena cried and grabbed onto him.The other girls did the same."Heero" teased Jess grabbing onto Trowa, imitating Relena.Everyone snickered except Relena who was shooting a very good imitation of Heero's death glare at everyone who was laughing.The girls finally let their guys go and they all resumed walking.

There was a full moon out and it illuminated the ocean beautifully."So what are you guys doing here?" asked Hilde curiously."What are _you _doing here." Duo retorted."Oh" Dorothy giggled, "We snuck out Relena's balcony and we told Zechs not to disturb us because we were doing girl things and having a slumber party.""Nice move ojousan" Duo said to Relena.She blushed still holding onto Heero's arm who had no expression on his face but had made no attempt to remove the arm.After they had walked around the whole beach and were walking back to their cars, Quatre said, "Miss Relena, you and the other ladies should go back.It's dangerous for people with your positions.""Ok." Dorothy said and dragged off the other girls before they could protest."Why did you do that?" asked Sally."Because Quatre is right and I have a feeling that Milliardo found out about us.""You're right the longer we take to come home the more trouble we'll get in." said Catherine."OK OK we'll go back." Relena grumbled.

The minute they stepped into the mansion they heard Zech's outraged yell."RELENA!!"She winced and proceeded into the living room."Yes?" she said as calmly as possible, looking at the anger in his eyes."WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOU'RE DOING GOING OUT SO LATE AT NIGHT WITH NO GUARDS!!" he yelled."Me and the other girls are going upstairs now." She replied calmly and promptly turned and grabbed the other girls on her way out, before Milliardo could say anything else.

Meanwhile, the pilots and Jess were heading to Quatre's house where they were staying."We'll ask Lady Une if you can join the Preventers tomorrow" said Quatre."Thanks you guys." She said tiredly and moved to go to her room.On her way don the hall to her room, she felt someone grab her arm and on instinct moved to flip him over.She suddenly found that the hand had her in a hold and had the other hand over her mouth.She started to struggle."Shut up." A voice whispered into her ear.She stopped struggling and the hands released her.

"Heero what the hell do u think you're doing, scaring me like that." She said in a low voice, angrily."I have a proposition for you." He replied leading her to his room."What?" she said surprised.He turned on the video phone and an old man popped up onto the screen."She doesn't look like much, Heero" the image said."Why don't you test her." Heero replied in an even voice."Ok I'll give her a try." The man snapped."Who is this old man? And what do u want?" Jess said."This is Dr. J and we need a sixth pilot for his new gundam.""What?" replied Jess."I'll explain later." Replied Heero."May I notify the other pilots now about your gundam now that we have a candidate?" He asked.Dr. J stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose.But be here by this time tomorrow with that new pilot." He replied and then the connection dropped and Jess and Heero were faced with a blank screen."Let's go tell the other pilots." Heero said and left with Jess behind him.

They went down to the living room where everyone was playing with Quatre's new playstation 2 and were playing tekken tag.Wufei was using Lei and Hwoarang and was playing against Duo who was using Eddie and Jin."Tornado kick" yelled Duo and Jin did a series of 4 kicks.Each one hitting Wufei.Jin and Eddie changed out on the screen and Eddie started breakdancing."Cheap character." Muttered Wufei, finally hitting Eddie with an ax kick from Hwoarang and was currently beating the crap out of Eddie.Heero walked over to the playstation 2 and pulled the plug.

"Hey what did you do that for!" yelled Duo and Wufei."We have a new mission." Heero replied.The others fell silent."We are to bring the candidate for the 6th gundam to the Siberian base.""What 6th gundam?" "What candidate?" "Why weren't we notified about this gundam?" asked the pilots in unison."You weren't notified about the gundam or the search for a new pilot because the other Doctors didn't want to burden you and we had to keep it top secret." He said.The other pilots glared at him because of his last comment."So who's the pilot?" Trowa asked."She is" Heero said pointing at Jess.

So how was it was it ok? I know it was shorter than my other ones but I need to finish my Chinese homework for tomorrow.I'll try to post the next part tonight because of how short this one was n e ways please r+r and tell me if it's good or not and if you haven't read the other fic that goes with this it's called Unititled (I couldn't think of a name).

Ja ne 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi again all my readers so from what the reviews I've seen you guys must like my fics and thanks to Bunny S. for reviewing a lot and stuff it encourages me to write when I get reviews because I actually feel like I'm doing something worthwhile like entertaining you guys and thanks to all the other people who reviewed too.So anyways standard disclaimers and now read on…

The pilots and Jess headed to the hangar where their gundams were stored, as well as Jess's mobile suit, and went in.They each got into their gundams and took off.Jess followed the others unsure of where to go.They got to the Siberian base which was where Dr. J and the other doctors were hiding.

The base it self was basically impossible to find, unless you knew where it was, since it was covered with a paint that one of the doctor's had created, the paint changed with the color of its surroundings so the base was perfectly camouflaged.The base also had a device which made it undetectable to radar and other things.Dr. J came out to meet them personally and brought them inside where steaming mugs of hot chocolate were waiting for them.Jess shivered on her way in and Trowa offered her his coat."No thanks." She said smiling but hugging her shoulders.Trowa looked at her trembling form and threw the coat over her shoulders and walked off before she could protest.The whole group drank their hot chocolate in silence while the doctor talked. 

"The reason I instructed Heero to not tell you about this new gundam was because it was top secret and no one is suppose to know" he started with a sidelong glance at Duo."Hey, it was just one secret" Duo replied holding his hands up in protest."Anyways, me and the other doctors didn't want to burden all of you with this and so we thought Heero would be able to handle it himself."He turned to Jess "You are Jess Citern I presume or also known as Captain Citern in Oz, or what's left of Oz anyways.You are also the only daughter of General Citern.You graduated top in all your classes at a secret Oz training school and also you made the highest scores ever, there." He said."H-how did you know?" asked Jess, surprised and a little unnerved by all this strange, old man knew."I have my ways" he replied smirking slightly."Who do you think taught Heero how tohack?""To tell you the truth, I had my doubts, but after I saw your records I think you might be able to use this gundam.Though I have to warn you it has the zero system installed in it.""The zero system!" shouted all the pilots."No way is she going to use a gundam with a zero system.Come on Jess let's get out of here." Duo said tugging her away.The other pilots nodded in agreement.

"No I'll try it." She said planting her feet down.The pilots and Dr. J looked surprised.The doctor regained his composure and motioned for her to follow him.They came to a stop in front of a room."This is the simulation center.You will feel like you will actually be fighting and the normal wounds you would get in battle you will also feel.You also have the choice whether or not you want to use the zero system." He said.She went into the room and sat down inside the simulator.

The door closed and the pilots and Dr. J went to a room that controlled it.Dr. J turned the machine on and started it.Jess saw dozens of enemies come at her she instinctively reached to her controls to fight them off.The pilots watched her fight and gasped in awe.She was really good, probably equivalent to their own skills.Dr. J turned the dial, which controlled how hard everything would be, up until almost the top.Jess saw more and more enemies coming and she desperately tried to fight them off but now there were more in number and these suits were now more skilled.She sighed and turned on the zero system.The gundam pilots watched as suddenly Jess's fighting speed and skill increased._She must have turned on the zero system, _Heero thought to himself.Inside the simulator, Jess was controlling her thoughts, not letting her emotions or anything take control.She felt like she was losing control of her mind slowly, no matter how hard she tried to keep herself mentally stable.She felt a piercing in her gut and blacked out.

Jess later woke up in the infirmary with all the pilots looking at her worriedly.She smiled and sat up."So how did I do?" she asked cheerfully but got a splitting headache."How did you do? You did great.You almost matched the level that Heero is on with the zero system." Duo exclaimed."He's right.You exceeded all expectations and even managed to control the zero system for a while." Said Dr. J as he walked in with a wet cloth to put on her forehead.He gave the cloth to her and sat don in a chair near the bed."Jess," he said seriously, "It would be an honor to have you join us as a gundam pilot, but being a pilot means that you'll probably have to go against Oz which also means that you have to fight against your family.Do you want to still join?""Sure" she replied and grinned.The other pilots except for Heero and Trowa, of course, grinned back.

The next few days Jess lay in the infirmary recuperating and at least one pilot was always there watching her even though she protested.After she was ready, Dr J. brought her to her new gundam."It's name is Serpantine" he said.Jess looked up and admired the green and silver gundam."She's beautiful" she said in awe.The gundam was a brilliant sheen of green and shining silver.It had wings that were retractable and that were pure white.The weaponry consisted of a mixture of all the other gundam's weapons.On the right hand, it had a scythe like the deathscythe with a thermal beam but instead of the twin vulcans on the scythe that could shoot out of Duo's gundam, this scythe could shoot one beam equivalent to the wing zero's beam cannon.On both arms however, it had a weapon similar to Wufei's dragon head.On the Serpentine's back there were two sickle like blades like Sandrock's.And also there was a small thermal blade on both arms of the gundam, such as where heavy arms' blades would be.The other pilots looked in awe at the well stocked gundam."Whew you really did yourselves out this time." Whistled Duo."The other scientists had, by now come in to see the pilot who would be piloting their new creation and they nodded.

"Why don't you try it out Jess." Dr. J said and ushered her into the cockpit."Be warned that this also has the zero system." He reminded her."Ok OK" Jess said impatiently wanting to try out her new gundam.She started up the gundam and took it out to an open place, which wasn't hard to find considering they were in the middle of nowhere.She started by practicing a few simple steps and as she got a hang of the controls she began to fight more rapidly and skillfully.When she was done she returned to the hangar and got out of her gundam.The pilots looked at her."No, I did not turn on the zero system." She said before anyone could ask.They nodded and turned back to their work.After a few months Jess was quite skillful with Serpentine and managed to beat the pilots a few times.One day she returned to the base from practicing and found Dr. J waiting for her."I have a mission for you." He said. 

So what do u guys think.I uploaded this today to make up for how short the other one I uploaded was well tell me what you think in ur reviews thanx


	3. Default Chapter Title

Gomen minna.I had lots of homework today and I probably shouldn't even be writing this because I have 3 projects left to start and finish that are due on Monday.I might not have one tomorrow though I'll try.Anyways thanks for all your reviews and standard disclaimers apply.On with the story…

"Ok, so what is my mission?" Asked Jess, excitedly because this was her first mission with Serpentine."You are to go to the Oz base located near the Sanc Kingdom.They are planning to assassinate Relena and they have also started a new line of mobile suits, that are far more superior to their old one and you will need to blow the base up." Dr. J said."Why didn't you ask one of the other pilots to do this?" asked Jess."Because, I assume you know the layout of the base and will be able to locate the base more easily, since they have been very good about keeping themselves a secret." He replied.Jess thought hard, she seemed to remember being there once with her father on a trip."Ok I accept the mission." She said as she got back into Serpentine.She took off toward the Oz base.

"Where's Jess?" asked Duo an hour later, when seeing that Jess was not with them at dinner."She's on a mission." Replied Dr. J."WHAT MISSION!SHE'S NOT FULLY TRAINED YET." Yelled Wufei."She's still weak and not used to her gundam as well as we are." He said regaining his composure."She'll be fine."Dr. J said confidently."Where's she going?" asked Heero.Dr. J looked at the other scientists who nodded at him."She's going to attack an Oz military base that has started a new line of mobile suits that are more superior to their old ones.""What!" yelled Duo, "She's attacking a whole base by herself!Her gundam might be superior to ours but she can't take on a whole base by herself.""Heero blew up many bases by himself." Dr. J replied."But that's HEERO" Duo said."Where'd she go." Heero said getting up from the table.Dr. J looked him straight in the eye,"I will not allow you to interfere with her mission.This is to test her skills as a pilot as well as see if she can handle the zero system adequately."Heero pulled out a gun and pointed it at the scientists."Heero just leave it be." Quatre said and started pulling him out the door, motioning for the other pilots to follow.They followed curiously down the hall and to Quatre's room.Once inside, Quatre started to rummage through one of his drawers.He pulled out a tracer."Here it is." He stated proudly."I figured something like this would happen, so I put a tracer on the Serpentine.""The other pilots looked at him in wonder and shook their heads._Wow, Quatre is actually being sneaky, _they thought.The pilots filed out of the room and walked to the hangar where their gundams were.They got inside of their gundams and followed Sandrock to where Jess was.

Sandrock landed in a grove of trees, which was near where the tracer had pointed out Jess's gundam.Quatre turned on his communication link and told all the pilots, "Remember, let her fight on her own, unless she's in trouble.This is her mission and we shouldn't interfere."The pilots nodded in agreement.They heard fighting and the distance and went in that direction.

They saw Serpentine fighting with hordes of new improved mobile suits, though Serpentine was doing fine, according to the piles of destroyed mobile suits that they saw, it looked like she and her pilot were tiring.Serpentine was fighting with her scythe and was slicing mobile suits in half with its thermal blade.Suddenly one of the enemy mobile suits fired their gun and hit her hand causing her to drop the scythe.Serpentine used her dragon heads to destroy that mobile suit and at the same time pulled out her twin sickle like blades from her back.She started slashing right and left with her new weapon, but was tiring and her guard was dropping.Jess felt a shock come, that knocked Serpentine over.She turned and saw a new mobile suit that looked like a gundam.The other regular Oz suits had stepped back, allowing this new huge, well-armed suit to face the Serpentine one on one.Jess stood up and held her two blades in her hands."Who are you" she shouted to the unknown pilot.The pilot answered, but not in words, he answered with an attack.This new suit had a sword and also a beam gun.The pilot started the attack off with his sword, which Jess blocked easily, using both her blades, but then the pilot used his gun and swung it around so that it hit the Serpentine on the head.Jess saw stars and almost blacked out, but remembered her mission.With renewed figure she used her dragon heads to attack the other suit and reached for her lost scythe which was on the ground.She aimed the scythe at the base and out of the top came a beam equivalent to the beam cannon of the wing zero.The base blew up and the debris from the explosion hit many of the mobile suits causing them to explode.She didn't notice that some people had come to help her because she lost consciousness.

The gundam pilots after seeing the Serpentine get hit in the head with the other suit's gun had started to move out.They started to attack the other mobile suits that were watching the fight.They made quick work of them since obviously the Oz soldiers weren't expecting an attck.The pilots heard an explosion and turned their gundams around to see the Serpentine fire at the base and saw the base explode.The pilots covered their eyes from the bright flash of light that happened when the base exploded, but Trowa saw the Serpentine fall as he was covering his eyes.The mist of debris cleared and they saw the Serpentine slumped on the field, clutching its scythe but the other new suit was nowhere to be found.The pilots exited their gundams and rushed over to the Serpentine.Trowa was the first to get there.He pushed a secret button, that all the gundams had, that would open the cockpit.The hatch opened and out fell an unconscious and bleeding Jess.Blood was streaming down from the side of her head and had collected in a small pool on the floor.Trowa caught her as she fell and felt signs of anger at the scientists, the suit that had done this, and most of all himself and the other pilots who had failed to protect her.

Ok I know this is short but like I said on top I have a lot of projects to finish.I'll try to have one up tomorrow but I can't guarantee anything so n e ways please r+r.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sorry everyone this took so long but I still need to make a family tree for Spanish so I'll make this one short.My goal is to post one fic a day so I trying to accomplish that. So anyways I'm trying.It's like 11:01 here and I starting to write and standard disclaimers apply

Trowa cradled Jess's head in his lap and silently wished for her to wake up.They were still in the middle of the battlefield and destruction was evident all around them.The other pilots were standing in a circle around them."Trowa we got to go." Said Quatre looking nervously around to see if any new suits were coming.Trowa sighed and picked Jess up.He carried her over to his gundam and climbed into the cockpit, laying her over his lap.The other pilots got into their gundams and Deathscythe Hell and Wind Zero worked together to pick up the Serpentine to bring her back to the base. 

The pilots headed back to the base where they were met with the worried scientists."What do u think you were doing?!!" asked Dr. H outraged.The other scientists were about to say the same thing until they saw Trowa holding Jess's limp form, come out of Heavyarms."I told u she wasn't ready to take on a mission, especially a mission that us pilots would have trouble doing." Shouted Duo angrily at the scientists.The scientists looked ashamed and led Trowa to the infirmary.Wufei offered to carry Jess on seeing Trowa had been carrying her for a long time, but Trowa's grip on her body tightened and he quickened his pace, so he could get to the infirmary faster.

They arrived at the infirmary and Trowa finally relinquished his hold on Jess to the Dr. J who looked her over for injuries.He and the other scientists shooed the pilots into the waiting room.After what seemed like forever, Dr. G came out and spoke to the pilots."She's lost a lot of blood and has a faint concussion.Nothing internally looks damaged and she should be fine in a few days."The pilots sighed with relief.Trowa who had been pacing at the door walked into see her.He saw Jess awake but barely.The first thing she said was, "Did I complete my mission?""Yes." Quatre replied, who had come in after Trowa.She smiled and drifted off into sleep.

Trowa stayed by her side all night even after the other pilots tried to convince him to go to sleep.He couldn't he didn't know why.All these emotions kept running through his mind, fear, anger, love?, all these kept going through him threatening to overwhelm him.No he couldn't love Jess.She was too good for him.She was trusting and caring and selfless and and he just couldn't match up to her.She probably liked him only as a brother, as she saw the rest of the pilots.And what about Heero, could he have fallen in love with Jess?He seemed different around her.Even more open sometimes around Jess than he was with Relena.No he couldn't think these things.Making sure she got better should be top priority.

Jess awoke in the cold infirmary and drew her blankets up to her chin.She saw someone in the corner of her vision.She turned and saw Trowa sleeping peacefully with his hair almost covering his face even more so than normal.She smiled he looked like an angel to her.He woke up and stared at her with his piercing green eyes.For a moment she thought he could see right through her and see all her thoughts too.She blushed.Trowa walked over."So how are you feeling?" he asked."Fine thanx." She said getting up.The moment she started to stand up though she felt dizzy and almost fell but Trowa caught her.The door to the infirmary opened and Duo walked in.He saw the two in their position and grinned assuming that Trowa was hugging Jess.Heero also walked in and glared at Trowa when he saw him holding Jess."Hey Jess, so u know u blew up the base and you did a good job fighting that other gundam." Duo said.Jess smiled brightly knowing that she had completed her mission but then her smile darkened when she remembered that the pilots had had to save her or else she wouldn't even be alive._I need to practice more_, she thought to herself."Thanx." She replied and got up while Trowa tried to steady her."Where you going?" asked Quatre."To train" she said shortly.Heero grabbed her."No your not you're going to stay in the infirmary even if we have to tie you down."Jess stared at him, _Wow he actually showed some emotion._Trowa and the others were gaping at Heero's sudden outburst.Jess meekly walked back to the bed and Heero left the room hastily.All the other pilots except Trowa followed him to see what was wrong.

"So are you and Heero a secret couple or something?" asked Trowa as casually as he could.Jess laughed."Are you jealous?""No" Trowa said fidgeting slightly."Well there's nothing to worry about.Heero's my half-brother." Jess said still giggling.Trowa's jaw dropped open in shock

ok I know this is like another Heero gets a sister type of fic but hey it explains why Heero is always concerned about her.I juss finished this part and L I didn't make my deadline because I was also working on my Spanish project.It's 12:36 over here now if n e one is curious.O well gomenasai.In the next one I'll have how Jess and Heero find out they're siblings.Sorrie for grammar errors and stuff but I was rushing  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Alrite this is the next part of my fic.N e ways I'm glad you guys like it and stuff well anyways I know this is kinda not an original story you know there's so many stories with the same pairing as me and countless stories about Heero having a sister but o well I still hope you like it.Standard disclaimers apply.

"What?!" asked Trowa, surprised."Just what I said, H-e-e-r-o is my b-r-o-t-h-e-r." Jess said emphasizing her sentence."How did you guys find out that you're siblings.As far as I know Heero is an only child.I doubt even Dr. J knows that he has family." Trowa replied.

"Well see you know this locket I always wear?" she said pointing to a gold heart-shaped locket that was hanging around her neck."Yeah. What about it?"Jess took off the locket and handed it to Trowa.He opened it and looked inside.Inside there was a picture of Jess's mom and dad and Jess's brother."And…?" he said not getting how this tied in with her and Heero."Well my mom is also Heero's mom." She said pointing at the smiling woman in the picture."How did you guys know?""Well, you know that time you knocked me unconscious back at my dad's house?" "Yeah" he replied wincing at the fact that he had hit her."Well if you didn't notice, on the way out, Heero had picked up my locket on the way out."She said."He returned it to me at the base, but not after he had looked at it.He handed it to me and told me to follow him to his room.I was a little reluctant but I followed him.He showed me a worn out picture of his mom and she was the same woman as the lady in my locket." Jess said. 

"He asked me who the lady in my locket was and I told him she was my mom.""He told me the lady in the picture was his mom.So we kind of figured out that we were half siblings." She finished."So has Heero asked Dr. J about his past yet and asked about his mom?" asked Trowa."No not yet, we were going to ask him together but we haven't had a chance yet."Jess replied.Something registered in Trowa's mind and he breathed a sigh of relief._So Heero wasn't dating Jess, _he mused to himself_, but it's going to be a lot harder to date Jess now that she has the Perfect Soldier as a brother.What am I thinking.I don't even know if she likes me or not._

_ _

With that thought in mind he abruptly got up and left the room."Trowa where you going?" asked Jess saddened that he was leaving her."To take a walk.I'll be back soon." He replied and walked out the door.He needed to talk to Heero.He saw Heero in his room, hunched over his laptop."Hey Heero, what are you doing?" he asked."Researching that new gundam.I've managed to hack into what was left of the mainframe computer I managed to salvage after Jess blew the base up." He replied seriously."Heero, I know about you and Jess." Trowa said quietly.Heero's head snapped up."Don't tell any of the pilots." He said sharply.

"Tell us what?" asked Duo coming in through the door."Maxwell, how long have you been spying on us." Heero hissed."Long enough to know you're hiding something." Duo retorted."Now tell us what?" asked the rest of the pilots filing in.Heero put his head in his hands and sighed."Trowa, tell them.""Heero and Jess are siblings.""WHAT???!!!" shouted the other pilots.Wufei couldn't believe it.The perfect soldier had family._I hope he doesn't grow weak because of her, _he thought to himself_, but then again Jess wasn't that weak, _though he would rather die than admit that to her.All the other pilots were shocked and their jaws had dropped all the way to the ground."We're half siblings. Ok." Heero said and returned to his laptop to continue hacking."No wonder she's such a good pilot.It must be the genes.Plus she can handle the zero system like Heero." Duo said.They heard a loud noise coming from the hangar.

The pilots rushed out to the hangar and drew out their guns.They rushed in and was about to fire at the person when they saw the Serpentine starting to move out of the hangar."JESS" Heero yelled outraged."What are you doing out of bed.You're still weak from your last fight." The Serpentine ignored him and flew off.Heero and the rest of the pilots jumped into their gundams and followed her.They arrived at an open plain where Serpentine usually practiced.Jess's voice came through the comm link."If you want me to go back you have to beat me first." She said laughing.Wufei grinned at this and started to move in but wing zero blocked his path."She's my sister so I fight her." Heero said.He moved into position and faced the Serpentine."Oniichan.Wow this is the first time I've fought you.This is so cool" she squealed.

Then without warning her scythe moved to slice wing zero in half.Heero easily evaded the move and countered with his sword.He missed as Jess sidestepped his swipe.Two dragonheads came out and attacked wing zero.Heero evaded them, but zero had gotten hit by their fire.This went on for a good half hour.Jess was starting to tire and it was evident in her fighting.Heero went on fighting as if he had just started a fight.Jess sighed and turned on the zero system.She suddenly felt more alive but she had to fight to control her mind.The pilots looked in awe as Jess's fighting skills steadily increased.Suddenly they heard Heero, "Bakka, turn off the zero system now!"

The pilots looked surprised.They hadn't noticed that Jess had turned on the zero system."Turn it off now, Jess!" Trowa yelled."I have to beat Oniichan first." She replied.Wing zero suddenly stopped and Heero got out of its cockpit."Ok you win." He yelled to Jess.Jess grinned and slid out of Serpentine.The other pilots also got out of their gundams.They met in the middle of the field.The pilots looked over Jess carefully to see if anything was wrong.Nothing seemed wrong except for the fact that she was grinning like crazy."I beat the perfect soldier." She said happily."Y-you actually handled the zero system?" stuttered Duo in surprise and awe."Yup." She said."Now let's go back to the base.The last one there gets to wash the dishes to night." She said laughing and running back to her gundam.The others hurried to their gundams, not wanting to wash the dishes.

In the end Quatre had to wash them that night."Oniichan." Said Jess softly standing by Heero's door.""What?" he said looking up from his laptop.She went in.Heero tried to close all the things on his screen before she saw."You really miss her don't you?" Jess said softly after she saw all the news articles Heero had had on his screen."No" He said harshly but after seeing her disbelieving expression he sighed, "Yes I do miss her.""But you're not going to tell her." he said looking at her sharply.She nodded."Hey do u want to talk to Dr. J about your past now?" she asked trying to lighten up the mood.Heero got up and said, "I guess."

They found the scientists with the pilots, who were surprisingly all watching tv and not arguing over the channel."Hey Dr. J, Heero needs to talk to you." Jess announced.No one replied their eyes were glued to the tv.Jess walked over and unplugged the tv."What did you do that for?"Dr. G whined._So that's where Duo got his whining from, _she thought giggling a bit to herself.

"Dr. J I need to talk to you." Said Heero after taking a deep breath."Do u want us to leave?" asked the others in the room."No u can stay.""What do u want Heero?" asked Dr. J irritably."I want to know about my past and my parents."He replied.Dr. J faltered and said."What brought on this sudden search for knowledge?" he asked."I found out that Jess is my sister."Heero replied.Dr. J looked from Heero to Jess and from Jess to Heero."Well I guess you do have the same eyes." He said looking deep into both of their Prussian blue eyes.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you what I know."He said."When I first found you, you were with your mother.She was a pretty woman with your eyes and hair, Heero." He started."The city we were in was being attacked and your mother saw me and told me to bring you to safety.She ran into a house that was on fire and tossed out a little kid from the second story.The house collapsed right after she saved that kid.I took you and the other child and brought you to a shuttle that I had waiting and that's all I know." He finished."I believe I can fill in a little more."Jess said clearing her throat.Everyone turned to her."My mother died when I was a baby, but my father talked about her a lot.He had found her at a hospital that he was at because he had been injured.She had had burn marks all over her and suffered from a bit of trauma.As they spent time at that hospital they began to fall in love with each other.My father at that time was a widower.They got out of the hospital and got married.When I was born my mom died soon after.That's all I know."She said.Tears started to fill her eyes as she talked about her mother.They overflowed and ran down her cheeks.The pilots moved to comfort her.Heero left but they didn't see the lone tear that slid down his cheek. __

_ _

_ _

So what do u think.I know the history parts were rushed and stuff but I still got geometry to finish. I HATE SCHOOL.Any ways just wait for my next part I guess.

Ja ne

_ _


	6. Default Chapter Title

I goind to make this short since I have research to do for speech.Standard disclaimers etc etc. ok on with the story

Heero walked quickly to his room, making careful that none of the other pilots saw him.When he got to his room he broke down and cried.He had hoped that his parents were still alive or at least get a clue to who his father was (Jess didn't tell him before that her mom was dead.Just thought I'd clarify that)._O well_, he thought to himself, _I still have Jess_._She's my only living relative now even if we're only half siblings_.He heard a knock on his door."Hero can I come in?" asked Jess.Heero quickly wiped away his tears and put his unemotional mask that he always wore, back on."Yes" he said gruffly.Jess came in and to his surprise she huggd him and started crying.Heero awkwardly patted her head, trying to soothe her.The other pilots watched in silence at the two and Quatre silently wiped a tear from his eye.They left the two siblings to themselves."Heero." Jess said."Yes?" he answered."I think you should take some time off and go to the Sanc kingdom to see Relena."He started to protest.Jess held her hand up firmly."No you have to go.You are in no condition to fight, don't forget, I'm your sister and although you keep that unemotional face all the time, I can read you like a book." She said grinning slightly.Heero sighed and held his hands up in defeat."Fine you win.I don't know how I let you push me around though." He grumbled.Jess giggled.

The next morning, Jess got up and went to breakfast early, where she cooked up a scrumptious meal for everyone.Pancakes, eggs, waffles, toast, and all the other good stuff you have.The pilots and the scientists came down sleepily to breakfast.Their mouths started watering at the sight of all the food.Duo immediately set to filling his plate high up with goodies and then scarfing it all down."So Jess what's the big occasion?" he asked in between bites."Yeah.You hate cooking."Trowa said curiously."O nothing." She said sweetly.Heero raised an eyebrow at her.Without another word everyone took their place at the table and started eating.Before long all the plates had been eaten and everyone was stuffed."Dr. J" Jess started sweetly."Yes?" he asked."I was just wondering if maybe you'd let oniichan go on a little vacation." Everyone started choking.Heero? Vacation? The two words didn't match."Absolutely not.He has missions to complete, computers to hack, etc and he cannot spend his time doing whatever he's going to do." Dr. J replied."3,2,1" Jess said smiling.Suddenly everyone started to get a real bad stomachache."Uhhhh, Ohhhhhh" everyone groaned.Jess smiled."What do u think of my idea now Dr. J?""Where's the antidote woman." Wufei growled and lunged at her."You're not getting it till Dr. J gives Heero leave." She replied firmly dancing out of his reach."You guys have trouble beating me when you're not sick but think how you're going to do when you aren't in top shape.""Dr. J just let Heero have a vacation."Duo whined as his stomachache was getting worse.Everyone else groaned in pain except Heero who was sitting there like a Perfect Soldier."Fine.But only one week." Dr. J said reluctantly."Ok." Jess said as she tossed a bottle of pills in the middle of the table.Everyone grabbed for them and were fighting for them for over ten minutes before Heero finally grabbed the bottle and opened it.Inside was a little note.Whoever is reading this, YOU DON'T NEED ANY MEDICINE.ACTUALLY THERE IS NONE.HA HA.IT WILL GO AWAY IN A FEW HOURS.

Out in the corridor Jess looked at her watch._What's taking them so long?_, she wondered.Then she heard it."JESS" came the outraged yells from the dining room.She grinned as she saw the pilots and the scientists running toward her, wincing from the pain in their stomaches.She grinned and ran off to the hangar where she locked the only door to the hangar behind her.She then programmed in quickly a small barrier that should prevent even the best hackers in the world from getting in, in the next couple hours._Well actually if Dr. J and Heero work together they might be able to crack it in an hour._She thought._O well_.She giggled and ran to the gundams with cans of spray paint that she had been hiding.When she was done she looked at her watch._Crap I only have a few minutes._She ran toward Serpentine and left.

Minutes later the pilots and the scientists rushed in, only to find their gundams vandalized.Nataku had - pink and purple all over it and had what resembled a dress sprayed on it in blue.Wing zero had - I LOVE YOU RELENA AND I WANT TO MARRY YOU- on the front and the back.Deathscythe Hell had – it's wings were spray painted white so that they looked like angel wings and Jess had even constructed a little halo around it's head.Heavyarms had teddy bears all around it and half of the head was made to look like a clown's mask that was pink and purple.Sandrock had written all over it - I want you Dorothy.Quatre blushed red and the pilots looked around for the culprit with outraged looks in their eyes.They saw a tiny note – If you guys want to find me I'll be in the Sanc kingdom."Let's go." Shouted Duo outraged about his gundam."Duo, do you really want to go to the Sanc kingdom with your gundam looking like that?" asked Heero."I guess not." Duo replied sheepishly.The pilots sighed and went to try to wash the stuff off their gundams.

Jess giggled as she piloted the serpentine over to where Relena's house was.The boys wouldn't be able to get the stuff off for at least another week.She had used this 1 week permanent spray paint.As she settled her gundam in Relena's front yard, a horde of Preventors came rushing out of the house.Milliardo and all the other girls came out to see what was going on."Stay back!" Jess heard Milliardo yell to the girls, but as usual they paid him no attention.Jess opened her little hatch and climbed out.All guns were pointed at her."JESS!" shouted Relena and the other's except for Zechs and Noin who hadn't met her.Jess grinned and went to hug the girls.Some preventors tried to block her path but she knocked them out before they could even lay a hand on her."You know this girl?" asked Zechs."Yes, she's one of the boys' friends." Replied Relena."So you're a gundam pilot." Stated Noin as she eyed the Serpentine."Yep." Jess grinned and held out her hand to shake Noin's.Noin shook her hand.Jess pulled out some pictures and handed them to Noin.Noin's eyes widened.The rest of the girls and even Zechs crowded around to see what they were.Everyone burst out laughing.They were pictures of the gundams after Jess had gotten done with them.

Zechs deciding he liked this girl ushered her and the rest of the group into the house._She is much more nicer than the pilots_, he thought.It was about lunch time so they all sat down at the dining table to eat their meal.To everyone's surprise Jess had perfect table manners and didn't seem awestruck by the elegance of this house.Jess saw everyone looking at her, "What did you expect me to have Duo's manners?" she asked.Everyone laughed and resumed eating."Jess, you seem very umm cultured unlike the pilots except maybe for the exception of Quatre.How did you get to be a pilot?""Well first off I was raised in a rich atmosphere.I'm the only daughter of General Citern."Zechs looked startled and drew his gun out."Come with me" he said coldly.Noin who was sitting next to him wacked him over the head.He dropped his gun and rubbed his head in pain."Let her finish speaking." Noin said."And you say the pilots don't have manners.Drawingyour gun at the table." She muttered under her breath.Jess proceeded to tell them the whole story and how she was disowned from her family."O, I apologize then for my rash actions before." Zechs said a bit stiffly when she finished.They heard the sound of gundams outside."Quick, we'll find you a place to hide." Zechs said smiling evilly.He couldn't wait to see the gundams in their new décor.Relena brought Jess to a secret room in the back of the kitchen."If you need to escape there's a small hidden passageway over there."Relena whispered to her and pointed to a painting on the other side of the room.She hurried back to the table and made to look as if she was eating."WHERE IS SHE!" Wufei roared."Now Wufei it izn't polite to yell at someone who is eating." Sally said her eyes flashing."Don't play with me woman.We saw the Serpentine outside." The two continued their little argument while Duo was searching the room for signs of Jess."Duo, why don't we go take a look at your gundam."Hilde said smirking slightly.She needed to distract him so he couldn't find Jess.Duo looked a bit ashamed but Hilde dragged him outside.The others followed.They didn't notice the remaining 3 pilots head quietly into the house.

The girls were all laughing at the gundams while Wufei and Duo were desperately trying to hide from their snide remarks whe a voice came from the house."I found her."Everyone turned toward the voice and found Heero holding a struggling Jess by the arms while Trowa was holding her legs so she couldn't kick any of them.

Ok I know I said it wud be short but I just got so carried away by it and all these new ideas came to me so n e ways ja ne


	7. Default Chapter Title

Alrighty this is the next part.I really don't know how many I going to do yet but hopefully I'll be done soon and then I'll make a new fic.O well n e ways standard disclaimers yada yada yada.

"You go Heero." Duo exclaimed when he saw that Heero had found Jess."Now Wufei what do u think we should do as punishment for vandalism?" asked Duo grinning evilly."I think we should have a sparring match.5 on 1" Wufei replied grinning back."No." came Heero's adamant reply."Oh yeah she's your sister." Wufei muttered under his breath."Why don't you let us handle it." Said Relena, something then registered in her mind, "She's your sister?""No.You'll give her an easy punishment." Wufei said, responding to her first question."What about this.I'll do the 5 on 1 match but only if you catch me."Jess said and did a flip that kicked Trowa in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards.She also had managed to get her arms loose from Heero's grip.She ran into the woods behind Relena's house."Get back here woman."Wufei shouted and started to follow her.

Jess giggled as she ran deeper into the woods.She was an expert hider.Not even when she was little, and used to hide in various hiding places from her father, could she be found by the search parties that were sent out.She set a few traps here and there before she went to hide.She saw a tall oak tree and nimbly climbed up it.She climbed to one of the top branches and waited for the pilots she could see almost everything from here. 

Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa had split up so as to cover more ground.Duo went to the right and started down a small dirt path.He saw a few broken branches that proved that Jess had gone through this way.He smiled.He would be the first one to find her and he could rub it in the others' face.He saw a silhouette in the distance and carefully sneaked up on the figure.He pounced."Gotcha." He yelled.Suddenly a vine caught his foot and pulled him up.Next thing he knew he was hanging upside down from a tree."Drat, I should have brought my knife."Jess giggled as she saw Duo fall into one of her many traps.

Wufei saw a trail of footprints.He followed them."This is too obvious.Jess isn't this careless." He thought suspiciously to himself.He kept on walking for a good ten minutes.He felt his something under his foot give way and slid down into a deep pit."WOMAN!I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled.Jess heard a shout and turned in that direction._Must be Wufei_, she thought as she remembered that she had made a pit over in that direction.

Quatre heard a shout but it was so faint that he decided that it must have been his imagination.He walked around aimlessly hoping to find some clue as to where she went.He sighed.He wasn't really all that mad anymore that she had written those words.Dorothy had actually laughed and had kissed him.He pondered for a minute, he really did like that kiss.He hoped he found Jess before the others did.He really didn't feel like walking around the woods when it was already almost dark.He heard some rustling and saw a mobile suit in the distance.He saw that it was an Oz suit and he ran to find the others.He heard a shot in the distance and ran toward it.

Heero and Trowa had split up but had found each other again.They had no leads and it was starting to get dark.Heero and Trowa were getting worried._What if Jess was hurt?_They both thought.Images of her falling out of a tree, getting attacked by animals, twisting her ankle, etc was rushing through both of their heads.They heard a slight rustling above their heads.

Jess was getting restless.She couldn't see her traps or anything else for that matter.She shifted her weight and the leaves around her rustled slightly. She looked down to the ground and saw that Heero and Trowa had spotted her.Heero fired a gun in the air, it was to tell all the other pilots that they had found her.She yelped in surprise and slipped on her branch and plummeted down to the ground.

"JESS" cried both of the boys while sprinting to catch her.Trowa caught her but the force of her fall sent them both to the ground."Don't scare me like that again" he ordered as Heero came over to him."Yeah." Chimed in Heero.The other pilots soon gathered.Wufei was all dirty and his white clothes were soiled.Duo just looked really pissed.

"Did you set those traps?" they both yelled."Yeah, you have a problem?" "Yeah I have a problem." They said and rolled up their sleeves, ready for a fight.Heero and Trowa each held one back from attacking Jess._Too bad the others didn't fall into my traps.It would have been funny, _she thought."You guys m-mobiles-suits are c-coming." Gasped out Quatre as he ran toward the group."Nani?" questioned everyone at once."I think they're heading for Relena's house." Quatre said.The small group hurried back through the woods back to the house.

I know this was short but I kinda have writer's block.I'll try to post another one tonite but I have to research *ughhh* smog in Houston for a speech.Well n e ways ja ne

_ _


	8. Default Chapter Title

Alrite ppls this iz my next part I'm thinking of ending it soon so then I can start a new story although I don't have any idea yet what it'll be about.Standard disclaimers apply

The pilots raced back through the woods back towards the Peacecraft mansion.As they neared the house they heard sounds of fighting going on.They broke through the trees and saw Epyon , and a few preventers in mobile suits, fighting with these other suits.The suits had the OZ symbol on them and seemed different.Jess gasped, she recognized these suits.These were the ones that she was supposed to destroy on her first mission."You guys these are a new line of suits, the ones that I was supposed to destroy on my first mission." She yelled to them as they ran to the hangar with their mobile suits.

They each got into their suits and piloted the gundams out.They joined Zechs and the other preventers and began to fight."Shinigami lives!" Duo yelled.The Oz suits turned to look at the gundams and Jess could have sworn that she heard them laughing."It's not funny." Duo said as he remembered that Deathscythe looked like an angel.Heero didn't bother to say anything but immediately started fighting, the other pilots also joined him.Some of the OZ suits, taken by surprise, were quickly demolished.The others put up a good fight.Jess heard a sound from behind her and turned toward it, she saw a beam come at her and hit her full in the chest."JESS" yelled everyone as they saw her.

Serpentine had been knocked to the ground from the force of the impact.She got up."I'm ok," she reassured them, "I got my two swords up and they took most of the impact." She said.The other pilots turned angrily toward the suit that had shot her and stood shocked."Watch out you guys!" she yelled as one of the other suits started to attack the other pilots' unprotected back.She quickly used her scythe/beamcannon to shoot one of them.The pilots turned and resumed fighting.They finished the rest of the suits except for the one suit that had shot at Jess.Jess now turned toward the suit and got a good look at it.It was the suit that she had fought against at the Oz base before!She now knew why the other pilots were looking shocked.This suit was like a gundam.It was huge and probably had special weaponry and also looked like it was constructed out of gundamian. (I not sure of that iz rite. I know that the gundams were made of a special metal but I forgot what it was called)The suit had a beam cannon and a sword but both were strapped to its back.It's hands however had steel claws protruding out of them.It was white with black stripes almost like a tiger.

"Greetings pilots.We meet again.Let me introduce my suit, The Siberian." The mysterious pilot said.Jess felt rage boiling inside of her.This was the gundam that had almost cost her her mission before.She let out a wild yell and launched the serpentine at the other suit.She pulled out her two swords and sliced at the other suit.The Siberian easily sidestepped the attack and countered with a sweep of its claws.The claws cut deep marks in the serpentine."Kuso" muttered Jess to herself.The Siberian launched another attack at her but Trowa stepped in and blocked it with his arm.He then shot at the Siberian but the bullets had little effect."Nani?" yelled Trowa.

Ok I know this was really short but u really got a project to work on.I micht do my speech tomorrow but maybe not because there's like6 ppls ahead of me.I know I'm talking about them a lot but I just wanted to explain to u guys y these stories suck and why they're so short. Well n e ways until next time


	9. Default Chapter Title

The Egyptian slaves were treated better than the American slaves.

Apiru = Hebrew

Hebrew- semite smitic people anti Semitism Isrealites

Abri is derived from apiru.

Like name for tribe

Egyptians wanted to show how powerful they were and stuff

Hey everyone sorry that my last fic was so short.It was only a page long. *frowns*Gomen gomen honto gomen.But anyways I going to try and make this one long since it's Friday and I only gotta do Chinese homework today standard disclaimers

The other pilots looked in surprise, seeing that Trowa's bullets, even at that close a range, had little effect on the other gundam."Trowa!" Jess shouted as she saw the Siberian about to attack.She pushed him out of the way and they both fell to the ground, narrowly missing the Siberian's claws."Let's all get him." Quatre yelled."He can't possibly take on 7 pilots."They all rushed to the other gundam.The Siberian smoothly drew his beam cannon and pointed it at Heavyarms and Serpentine.The other pilots froze."One move and your friends get it." The Siberian's pilot said through the com link.

Jess thought for a second._Damn, why am I always bein targeted,_ she thought.While the Siberian was turned toward the other gundams, she quickly brought out her beam cannon and shot it.The Siberian heard the noise and quickly turned around.It dodged to the side and narrowly missed being hit by the full force of the beam.It took some damage since it could not fully dodge the close range beam.The Siberian flew up with one of its arms mangled because it had been hit by the cannon.The Siberian pointed its gun at the Jess and Trowa and shot.Heavyarms grabbed the Siberiana and rolled out of the way before the beam could hit them.Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero were already on their way up to capture the Siberian.The Siberian started to fight them but apparently decided that with its arm all mangled he could not take on the two gundams.The Siberian was about to fly off but Wing Zero caught it and held one of its arms.Deathscythe moved to hold the other.They brought the Siberian down and pried open the hatch to the cockpit.Out came a young man who they all recognized except for Zechs.Colonel Citern, Jess's brother.

Jess's eyes widened at the sight.She opened her hatch and ran toward her brother."Oniichan" she yelled.Citern's eyes widened at the sight of his little sister and realized, grimly, that he had almost killed her.Jess caught him up in a big bear hug.He awkwardly patted her head.The other pilots came out of their gundams warily with their guns out."Jess get away from him." Zechs said, apparently not hearing that this man was her brother."Who are you?""I'm Colonel Citern of the Oz military." He replied stiffly, removing Jess's hands away from him."Oz doesn't exist anymore.The only Oz there is right now is a group of people who want to resurrect it."The colonel's clenched his hands in anger at these words."Jess.Come with me.Father and everyone will forgive you.We'll get away from here and we'll make an ideal world."Citern said to his sister."Get away from her." Heero said coldly."Why?She's my sister." He replied."No she's _my_ sister." Heero said back."Huh?" Citern said surprised."He's my mom's son.He's my half brother, like you are."Jess explained softly."You aren't taking my only family." Heero said."And why should _I_ let u have my little sister." Citern retorted."She's my only family other than my dad."Heero's eyes went flat and his finger looked like it was itching to pull the trigger on his gun.Jess's eyes widened as she registered that all the pilots had their guns out."PUT THOSE GUNS DOWN. NOW!" she yelled.The pilots looked surprised and their hands wavered.Citern took this time to grab Jess into a headlock and pulled out a gun.

"Oniichan?" she asked suddenly frightened at her brother's cold eyes.His eyes softened slightly and he whispered to her "Gomen, but I can't fail OZ."His eyes once again hardened in resolve and stared resolutely at the pilots._Kuso_, everyone thought."I'm taking her with me." Citern said as he walked to his gundam calmly."No." came Heero's adamant reply.He pointed his gun and before anyone could stop him he pulled the trigger.Citern sagged as the bullet entered his shoulder, causing him to let Jess go.Quatre who was closest to the two ran and grabbed Jess out of the man's reach so she wouldn't be taken hostage again."Bastard.Taking your own sister as a hostage." Duo yelled angrily.

Behind them, one of the Oz mobile suits that they had fought before, moved.The soldier in there weakly got up and for a second swayed.The pilots turned around and saw a suit charging at them.Citern took this time to run to his suit and get in."Hey come back." Duo yelled seeing him.Citern ignored him and piloted his gundam into the sky and flew away.Duo's attention turned back toward the mobile suit that was coming closer and closer.The pilots ran out of the way but suddenly the suit fell forward.They turned and saw Hilde in a Taurus that had just shot the suit down.Hilde brought her suit over to them and got out."How did you like my target practice?" she asked as she grinned."Nice. Babe" Duo said putting his arm around her shoulders."Where's Quatre and Jess?" she asked curiously.They looked around and saw two figures walking towards them, one heavily leaning on the other.Quatre came up to them with his leg at an awkward angle and bloodied with blood also streaming off his face.Jess seemed to only have a minor head injury though her shirt sleeve was red with blood."What happened?" asked Hilde worriedly.Jess grimaced and winced in pain as she moved her arm to hand Quatre to the other boys.

"We were running but I tripped and the arm of the mobile suit fell on us.Quatre got the worst of it because he got on top of me to block the full force of it."Trowa and Heero suddenly felt anger at the thought of someone on top of Jess but then worry took over the anger.Wufei and Duo supported Quatre back to the house while Trowa and Heero helped Jess or more like carried her.

"O my god, Quatre!" cried Dorothy when she saw him being led up to the house.She ran out and tried to assist the other pilots.Relena ran into the house to get the first aid kit and some cloths to wipe up the blood.She came back out and handed them to Sally who was checking over Quatre."Jess! What happened to you?" she cried in surprise as she saw Jess coming over to them, supported by Trowa and Heero.Jess's eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying."What did you guys do?!" Relena yelled in outrage.She pushed both boys out of the way and maneuvered Jess over to Sally."You too?" Sally asked, raising her eyebrow."Quatre saved me.That's why he's worse off than me."She replied looking down."Ok ok" Sally said as she finished bandaging Quatre up."Now let's take a look at you." She said as she took in Jess's battered form.She ripped Jess's sleeve off and looked at the wound.There was a deep cut and also it looked like she had dislocated her shoulder.Jess winced as Sally popped it back into place.Sally cleaned up the bleeding cut and bandaged it.She also cleaned up the cut on her head."That should do it." She announced as she finished and snapped her kit shut.

The group went back into the house that surprisingly had no damage.Each went to their own rooms to take a shower and all that stuff since they were dirty from the day's battle.The girls surprisingly had on almost the same thing when they gathered for dinner later.They were all wearing sweatpants and baggy T-shirts since it was really cold because it was winter.The guys just had what they usually wore on.They sat down at the huge dining table for a scrump-li-ump-tious dinner. (I juss made up a new word)The cook had whipped up roast turkey and mashed potatoes and stuffing.They also had for roast beef and steak and and lots of other stuff for their main course. (I can't think of anymore food because it making me hungry and I in school so…) They were all too full to eat desert, except for Duo who scarfed down the chocolate cake that was for everyone and then Hilde smacked him upside the head because he was such a pig.

Later, everyone begged Zechs to rent them a video and he grumbling replied because he didn't feel like driving out in the cold.Noin went with him.They came back soon with a scary movie.The girls each got a blanket and snuggled up with their boys.Jess, seeing that Trowa had no blanket, since Catherine had invited her new boyfriend over and was with him, went over and offered to share it with him.He nodded and moved over so she could sit next to him.She hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him.He seemed to like it.She relaxed and watched the movie.Heero kept glaring at the two and decided to have a little talk with Trowa later.Relena followed Heero's eyes over to the two and a devious little plan formed in her head.

The movie continued to play and it reached its climax.The killer was just about to kill the victim and at the exact moment he killed the other guy, lightning cracked because there was a storm outside.The girls all screamed and clutched their boys.Jess blushed and let go of Trowa.The movie continued and by the end Jess was fast asleep.Trowa picked her up and wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm.The other pilots and girls were also going to their rooms to get some sleep.As Trowa passed Heero he caught one of Heero's famous death glares.Trowa frowned a bit but proceeded to bring Jess up to her room.He tucked her in and made sure that she was warm then he left and went back to his room.Unknown to Trowa, Heero was watching his every movement from the shadows.

Relena lay awake in bed but couldn't get to sleep.She snuck into the other girls' room and woke them up for an emergency meeting.They all met in Relena's room."What are u doing Relena? It's like 4 in the morning."Hilde said groggily while rubbing her eyes."What did the boys do now?" whispered Sally also tired."O nothing.I know we only have meetings to get back at them for something but this is special."Relena said with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes that was masked by the blackness of the night."What is it?" asked the girls now curious."What about we set up Jess with Trowa?" she said with a twinkle in her eye."WHAT?" the girls yelled but suddenly hushed."You're crazy.There's no way that either of them would go for this." Hilde whispered."But Trowa's the only one of the pilots who duzn't have a grlfriend and" she said grinning, "they looked pretty cozy tonight in that blanket."The other girls looked at each other.Then Hilde faintly remembered seeing them."You're right.Maybe this will work." She said.Catherine looked a bit doubtful but said, "I think it's a long shot I mean my brother has never really been one for going out with people but I think it's a good idea for him to get a girlfriend, especially Jess, she's a very good person.""Then that's it.You guys can go back to sleep now and we'll plan this tomorrow." Relena instructed.The other girls turned and left.Relena fell back onto her bed wearily, plans going through her mind and then she finally drifted off to sleep.

So what do u guys think.I made this I think 4 pages kind of to make up for yesterday. I was planning on making it longer but I liked this cliffhanger.So

n e ways thanx for telling me what the metal was called and thanx for all ur reviews I was really surprised when I got **5** reviews because I kinda figured my last one really sucked and that it was too short but thanx all of u.ja ne

_ _


	10. Default Chapter Title

Ok I was reading my reviews and I came across some new ones.First off to Mary Lita Kino, if you're still reading my fic, sorry that you don't like Dorothy and that you don't think she and Quatre should be together but I can't change it now, well I guess I could but I don't want to make up a new character and the other pilots already have the rest of the girls, sorrie, and the Quatre and Dorothy lovers out there will hate me but thanks anyways for the review.

Second this is to Night Angel.I juss saw all your reviews and you told me like 10 times not to put cliffhangers.It's not like I can change those stories since they were posted days before you read them and I also have a question.Do you just not like my story at all or do u just not like the cliffhangers?

And this is for all the readers, Do u or do u not want me to put cliffhangers?I want to know what my readers want and so I'm taking into consideration Night Angel's request.Please review and say if you still want me to end with cliffhangers or not.This one will be a cliffhanger and my next one will probably be whatever you guys pick.

Gomen.I know this was really long but I need u guys' opinions so on with the story o and standard disclaimers apply and all that stuff.O and I know I said that I would post everyday but Saturday I got this message all day saying there was this error and all day today.I just now got on and it's like 4 in the morning on Monday.Well just thot I'd explain to you and I know you probably expect me to have like 2 chap. ready but I only post one a day sorry because this mite seem selfish but it seems to me ppl get more reviews when they post one fic than when they post them all at the same time.

Relena woke up to the beeping of her clock and looked at it."OH NO!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed."I woke up late again."She hurriedly pulled on her clothes and did everything that you normally do in the morning.She rushed downstairs only to see the pilots and the girls sitting at breakfast except for Jess."Hurry up Milliardo." She shouted to her brother while grabbing the keys out of a drawer and handing them to her."I have meetings to go to."Everyone started laughing."WHAT!" she said indignantly.Duo who had collapsed onto the table with laughter pulled off his watch and threw it to the outraged girl.Relena read the time on the watch and her eyes widened in surprise, when she saw that this clock read 7 when her clock upstairs read 8, but then they turned dark with fury."DUO" she yelled and made to strangled him but he had already left the room still laughing.Relena collapsed tiredly into his empty chair and poured herself some coffee.

Quatre looked sympathetically at her."We didn't know until Duo told us this morning." He said trying to defend himself and the others."It was just a joke, Relena." Zechs said.Noin nudged him and looked at him threateningly."And umm well Icanceledallyourappointementsfornextweek" he said in a rush but to Relena it seemed like he had distinctly said each word."Honto?" she said happily.Noin nodded while Zechs pouted."YES!Hey do you guys want to go to the mall?" she said pointedly looking at Hilde and the other girls.They saw the look she had and nodded."Great, let's go in an hour."She said brightly and started to eat breakfast.An hour later the girls were on their way to the mall."Why did you want to go to the mall so early?" Hilde whined."Don't you remember our new mission."Relena replied."OoOoO" said Hilde as it registered in her mind."First off we need to name it something.How about operation girlfriend?" she asked the others. (I know corny name but I couldn't think of anything)"Great." Exclaimed Dorothy."Ok let's start planning it" Relena said as they pulled into the parking lot of the mall."

Jess came down sleepily to breakfast while rubbing her eyes."So what are we going to do today?" she asked pouring some cereal."Well there is that little sparring match u owe us."Wufei said his eyes glinting."Ok I guess." Jess said yawning."Hey but that's not fair she's hurt." Quatre protested."Exactly you're not fighting Quatre so it's to her advantage." Duo countered."Let's meet in half an hour then." Wufei finished.

They met in the Peacecraft's new gym that was especially made for sparring.Zechs came to watch the match and ref it._This was going to prove to be an interesting match_, he thought to himself."No weapons." Heero stated adamantly not to comfortable with fighting his sister."But Heero-" Wufei whined."No." that ended the discussion."Hey Heero why don't I take your place since you're likely to take it easy on her." Zechs said wanting to see how good Jess was."Fine." Heero said in a monotone voice but was secretly relieved.The match commenced."Hajime" shouted Heero.

Jess looked warily at the pilots that were circling her.She assessed her situation carefully.All the people there she had fought with before so could assess who was better.She thought to herself, _I haven't seen Zechs fight so I don't know his skills or his moves yet but Duo would probably be the easiest to take out first_. (sorry to Duo fans but I think that out of them all he would be the easiest to take down I'm not a Duo basher) With that thought in mind she quickly attacked Duo with a hook-shot with her left hand followed by an uppercut underneath his chin with her right.Duo, taken by surprise, was unable to block the blows and fell backwards.Jess immediately kicked him and flipped him onto his back and hit a spot on his neck that she knew would knock him unconscious. (I learned that on the back of your neck there's like this spot that if you hit you become unconscious)With Duo out of the way she could now concentrate on her other 3 opponents.The pilots looked surprised about how fast she took Duo out.Jess made a timeout sign with her hands and went over to the weapon rack.She grabbed four sparring staffs (sorry I forgot what those staffs or whatever are called u know like the sticks they use to fight with) and tossed three of them over to her 3 opponents.They looked surprised but grabbed their weapons."Hey" Heero shouted."Sorry Oniichan but what fun is sparring without weapons."Heero grumbled something about ungrateful sisters and how this was a big mistake.

Wufei grinned at the fact that they got to use weapons.He attacked Jess by striking downwards with his staff and Jess quickly lifted up her staff to block the blow but then Wufei used the other end of his weapon to hit her in the stomach.Jess gasped from the blow and staggered back."Nice hit." She weezed."Thank you" he replied and moved to attack again.This time he tried a straight hit to her stomach but she knocked his staff downwards using her own one and dodged when the other end of his staff came flying at her face.Jess used her free hand to grab the end that had came at her face and quickly disarmed Wufei while kicking him square in the stomach.

"Give me back my staff woman." He commanded as he clutched his stomach from the blow."No" she replied as she rotated her injured arm to work it out a little and then turned to Trowa and Zechs holding both weapons in her hands."Let's rush at her together", they said to each other at the same time.They each nodded and both rushed toward Jess.She hit Trowa on the head with the stick in her right hand but that left Zechs open with a spot to hit her.He shoved the butt of his rod into her open side causing her to let go of one of her weapons.Wufei grabbed it and faced Jess.The fight lasted for about two hours.Everyone was black and blue with bruises and were exhausted. 

"Let's call this quits you guys." Zechs said."No we're not done yet." Exclaimed Wufei, breathing heavily and trying to get up from his sprawled position on the ground, which was because of one of Jess's earlier blows.Something hit him on the side of his head and he fell back to the ground unconscious."Any one have any objections?" Jess asked innocently reaching towards her rod that was now on the ground near Wufei."No" chorused Trowa, Zechs, and Duo who had gained consciousness a few minutes ago.They looked a bit frightened at Jess's accuracy even when she was exhausted.Zech's sighed and got up.He picked up her rod and threw it to her.She caught it and used it to help herself up off the ground where she was laying.

Heero walked over and went to help Jess.Everyone put up their weapons and left except for Wufei who was still out cold.Heero supported Jess back to her room where she collapsed tiredly onto the bed.He smiled to himself, knowing no one was around to see him, and thought as he looked at her sleeping form while covering her with a blanket, _I can really get used to this big brother stuff.It's nice to have a family even if there's only one other member. She looks like an angel sleeping like this.Anyone who sees her would never guess she was a pilot._He abruptly stiffened.He hadn't really thought about it before but what if she was hurt during a mission or even killed.Frowning slightly he put his unemotional face back on and eliminated is frown and then went to check on how the others were doing.

Relena and the other girls came home later and they were surprised to find that the house was quiet.They peeked into everyone's rooms and were surprised to see that everyone was sleeping.They quietly went down to the kitchen."I wonder why they're so exhausted?" wondered Sally."We'll see later.But how about we surprise them with a dinner." Exclaimed Catherine as she began pulling out pots and pans and stuff like that."Ok." The girls chorused and started helping.

About an hour later the boys and Jess heard a loud noise blasting throughout the house.They all bolted out of bed and ran to see what had happened.There stood Hilde, grinning foolishly, with a trombone.She led them into the kitchen and there awaited a huge meal for them.There was a salad and pasta for them courtesy of Noin and Catherine.Relena and Sally had made some cream of mushroom soup and Hilde had baked a yummy looking apple pie complete with ice cream."Yum" yelled everyone and immediately started digging in.Sally took in the bruises on everyone and especially Jess.Her eyes narrowed."What happened?!" she instructed more than asked.The pilots choked and looked guiltily up at the girls.Relena and the others observed the cuts and bruises on Duo, Trowa, Zechs, Jess, and Wufei and something clicked in her mind.

"You didn't really take her up on the 5 on 1 sparring match did you?" she yelled outraged."Weeeelll ummm kinda sorta" Mumbled Duo."What do u mean kinda sorta! Look at all these bruises right here." She yelled holding up Jess's arm."It's not their fault.I accepted their challenge." Jess said trying to protect the little group from the girls' wrath."It's ok Jess." Relena said soothingly to Jess while turning to her."We'll take care of them." She turned and glared at the boys and the other girls did the same.The pilots all gulped visibly.

Sally shooed all the boys away from their almost full plates and basically kicked them out of the room."What about us?" Duo whined."We're injured too.Do u know how hard that girl hits during a fight?"Hilde gave him a glare and raised her hand with a frying pan in it threateningly.He immediately started backing out of the room.The other boys followed him.Sally grabbed her first aid kit and lifted up Jess's shirt to take a look at her bruises.She pressed the discolored spots gently and Jess winced."You have maybe 2 broken ribs and I don't even want to know how many bruises." Sally stated as she finished checking her over.The other girls hovered over her worriedly."It's ok really." Jess assured them.Sally got some bandages and wrapped them tightly around Jess's abdomen."The ribs should heal in somewhere between a week and a couple weeks." Sally stated. (I don't know how long it takes I just guessing)She sent Catherine out to call the boys."Don't be to hard on them." Jess said pleadingly at the girls.The other girls nodded."But it doesn't mean we won't punish them a little." Hilde answered.The boys walked in shame-facedly.

Sally sighed and checked over their wounds."Wufei you have I think 3 broken ribs and that bump on your head should be taken care of.Zechs you got off pretty easily just 1 broken rib and not nearly as many bruises as Wufei or Jess."Sally announced."Trowa, it seems Jess took it easy on you.You don't seem to have broken anything and you're a little better off than the others."Sally grinned while throwing a knowing glance over to the other girls who started laughing."What's so funny?" asked the boys and Jess who were confused."Nothing." Dorothy said suddenly assuming a straight face, the other girls followed her lead."Now to talk about today's fighting.We are all very disappointed in you boys.Fighting 4 on 1 and especially 4 boys on 1 girl."The pilots suddenly looked very interested in the floor tiles."Due to Jess's insistence we have decided to take it easy on you." Hilde chimed in and the pilots sighed in relief."But," she continued, "the punishment for you guys will only be that you each have to grant us 3 wishes.It won't be anything beyond what you can do.""NANI?" shouted all the pilots."Would you like another punishment?" Relena asked her eyes glinting and rested on the kitchen knives on the counter."No" came the boys' meek reply.

Jess walked out the next morning feeling refreshed and wanting to practice with her gundam.She had deliberately avoided the girls and Heero knowing that they would try to stop her because of her injuries.When she got to the hangar her mouth formed an o in surprise.

Ok so what do u think n e ways if you didn't read what I wrote at the top please read it and then review.Well that's all ja ne


	11. Default Chapter Title

Alright this is the next part.Since more people said cliffhangers than no cliffhangers I'm going to go with cliffhangers.Sorrie Night Angel but I gave it a fair try and the majority voted cliffhangers.If you don't like them then wait until I finish my story and then you can read everything at once.Thanks for the reviews minna.O and umm sorry I didn't have one yesterday but I fell asleep when I got home and don't ask me how but I didn't wake up until this morning when me mom woke me up for school. I guess I was really tired yesterday.O and umm I mite not be able to get a fic out everyday since you know school and everything.I'll try but no guarantees.Standard disclaimers apply blah blah blah.

Jess felt a tide of water wash over her.She looked up in surprise."DUO!" she sputtered.There was Duo standing on Deatscythe Hell with a running water hose in his hand."What?" you're the one who got us in trouble."WHAT? I have to do the 3 wish thing also you know." She retorted."You do?" asked Quatre from the side."Yes.They told me last night that I wasn't getting out of a punishment too."She replied."Hey.How did you guys get that paint off your gundams anyways?""O we just happened to tell Dr. J and the others that if our gundams looked like this we were going to take a vacation for however long it takes to come off." Duo said off handedly."Yeah you should have seen their faces when we said we wouldn't be doing any missions." Wufei chortled while lovingly wiping Nataku with a rag."There he goes again with his gundam.I think I should tell Sally that he likes his gundam better than her."Duo muttered."Why you baka braid boy don't even think about it!" yelled Wufei drawing his sword out and proceeded to chase Duo as Duo ran off.

"The scientists sent the formula probably the same day you painted the gundams but it just got here today."Heero explained stepping out from behind Wing Zero."Yeah." Trowa joined in, jumping off of Heavyarms._Stupid scientists ruining my fun,_ thought Jess to herself."O ok." Jess said not letting her irritation show.She turned to her gundam and gasped at the sight."WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!!!"she yelled outraged.The Serpentine had been colored pink and was dressed like a baby with a yellow dress on, there was even a humungo diaper on the gundam.The scythe had been replaced by a baby bottle and the other hand had a teddy bear in it."WHY YOU—" she started turning furiously to the pilots but they had already ran out, predicting her wrath. 

"Come back here!"She chased the one closest to her, Duo, who had only stuck around because he wanted to see her expression, and tried to catch him._He's fast, _she thought to herself, _but I'm faster_.She put on an extra burst of speed and tackled him.They landed with a thump"Hey" he whined as she sat on top of him."Where's the solution to wash it off?" she asked angrily yanking on his braid."I don't have it.We used up the rest of it." he answered painfully as she gave his braid another yank and stuffed his face into the ground."Don't lie to me."She saw a shadow near a set of trees and after deciding that Duo would not be of any help she took off after it."Hey Jess have you calmed down yet?" asked Duo feeling her weight lifting off of him.He saw her running off after a figure but shrugged._The other pilots will be fine_, he thought.His stomach growled and he went off in search of some food from the kitchen.

Somewhere in space a soldier handed a packet to a figure sitting in the shadows.The figure flipped through the packet."This is all you have on the sixth gundam pilot?" as he looked at the thin pile of papers, his expression masked in the shadows.The dim light in the room made the room more eerie.The soldier who had handed the packets shuddered visibly."W-we h-have one more thing, sir, but we didn't want to give it to you unless we were sure."He handed the man a picture with the 5 pilots and 6 girls."Five of the girls have had earlier acquaintances with the pilots but the other, the one on the far left, has not been seen with the pilots before so we believe she might be the 6th pilot.""A female pilot?" the other man wondered.His eyes rested on the girl on the lest who had red gold hair."Exquisite." He breathed.The man in the shadows seemed to snap back to attention though the soldier could not see his face."Capture the gundam pilots." Was his order."Yes sir." Was his reply.He quickly saluted and left.

"Hey come back here you baka pilot." Jess yelled as she chased a vague form in the distance.Her quick strides were bringing her quicker and quicker toward the pilot who seemed to be tiring a bit."Quatre!" she yelled as she recognized him."She put on an extra burst of energy and caught up with him, grabbing his arm.The person whipped around from the force and she got a good look at his face."Hey you're not Quatre." She exclaimed.This man had the same height and the same color of hair as the blonde pilot but had a slightly different hair cut and build."Looks like you figured it out." The man grinned and moved to secure both of Jess's arms."Hey what are you doing?" Jess asked as she instinctively punched him in the jaw."Bitch" he muttered as he fingered the bruise on his face."Hey I asked you a question." Jess said."We have orders to capture you and the gundam pilots." A voice behind her said calmly.She turned around and stared, there were 3 men coming at her._Ok think Jess, 4 men including the one in front, they can't be too hard especially since I faced the pilots 4 one 1 but then again we were equally armed and these guys have guns.Alrite I guess its better to run and warn the other pilots. _she thought to herself.She did a backflip, that Trowa had taught her, (you know the really cool one that heavyarms does ) and flipped over the guys, wincing at the pain from her ribs when she hit the ground.She ran back towards the house and burst through the kitchen's back door.There was Duo fighting against 5 men, with weapons, while he had a sandwich in his mouth.One soldier hit him hard and he dropped the sandwich."You bastards you made me drop me sandwich.You know how long that took me to make?" he asked angrily all the while gazing wistfully at the bacon, lettuce, tomato, ham, all types of cheese, and stuff Jess couldn't even imagine outing in a sandwich.Jess and the other men in the kitchen sweatdrop at Duo."Duo behind you." Jess yelled urgently, as she saw a man creeping up behind him."Huh?" Duo replied snapping his head to Jess and seeing her for the first time.He felt something hit his head and lacked out."Hey!" Jess yelled as she saw the man behind Duo hit him with the butt of the gun.She rushed over and hit the guy square in the stomach."One move and your friends get it." Said a guy that looked like the commanding officer in this bunch."Huh?" she asked turning around and saw the other pilots captured and the officer was pointing a gun to them.The pilots looked at her with an apologetic look."Hey how did you guys get captured by these weak idiots?" she asked wondrously wondering if these soldiers around her were really superhumans or something.She vaguely remembered a scene.

Flashback

The pilots were running out of the hangar trying to escape Jess's wrath. Jess ran after them and passed a table loaded with guns.

End Flashback(I know that sucked but o well I'm suffering from writer's block well at least on the flashback part)

"O yeah you guys don't have your guns." She said."Of all the days to-" she was suddenly cut off by the darkness that engulfed her.

"Hey" the pilots yelled struggling against their captors as they saw Jess fall."You shouldn't be worrying about her, you should be worrying about yourselves." The soldier that had hit her smirked.

Alrite I know kinda short I usually write 4 and up pages but I wanted to post this earlier and it seemed like a good place to stop.Well again if you didn't read the top I might not be able to get one up everyday I'll try but no guarantees.Like rite now I writing it in the car while me and my mom are stuck in traffic.Well my pc's about to die soon so I'll make this quick so when I get home I can post this rite away.So anyways please review blah blah blah and if you didn't read my other one since so far I only have 4 reviews then tell me if you want cliffhangers or not since I only got three reviews I not totally sure what **all** my readers want so n e ways ja ne 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Hey yo peeps.Sorry this took me so long but mah cuz came down from Dallas last night o and Night Angel I do write it whenever it pops into my head, see my school requires us to have laptops so I write them on my laptop whenever thoughts come to mind.Well n e ways I soooo happyI got like 7 reviews.Thank you thank you thank you thank you to all who reviewed n e ways standard disclaimers apply etc. etc. etc 

Jess woke up to find herself in a moving vehicle.They were all blindfolded though it probably wouldn't have made a difference since she couldn't see any form of light through the cloth that bound her eyes."Hey you guys are you here?" she asked worriedly."Yeah" came their disgruntled reply."I'm trying to get find my knives so I can pick these locks."Duo said."Hey baka you're grabbing my leg." Yelled Wufei angrily."O sorry Wu-man""Shut up baka braid boy.""Hey don't yank on my braid!" "Quit it!" said Heero finally.Even his perfect soldier training seemed heaven compared to being cooped up with those two.

"Jess are you ok?" asked Trowa in a surprisingly worried voice."I got a headache but other than that I feel fine." She replied."Heeeyyy you know I got hit too." Duo whined."Omae o korosu" came Heero's reply."I can't stand your whining."Duo shut up quickly, with his feelings hurt.

"Heero" Quatre admonished."Shut up." Came Heero's reply.He was still very pissed that the all the pilots had been caught not to mention his failure to remember to carry a gun with him all the time."You guys all shut up!" yelled Jess.Everyone froze at her loud voice."We shouldn't be arguing we should be trying to get out of here.Wufei since you seem closest to Duo help him find his knives so we can jump the guards when we get out of wherever we are."She commanded.Wufei immediately started to help Duo, afraid of Jess's wrath.

"Found it." Duo exclaimed happily.He picked the lock on his cuffs and removed his blindfold.They seemed to be sitting in a van and it was pitch dark so he couldn't see n e thing."Duo hurry up." Came the gundam pilot's voices."Ok ok ."He quickly picked the rest of the locks and everyone rubbed their sore wrists."Good thing Relena and the others went out to shop this morning."Jess said while rubbing her wrists which were raw from fighting against the bonds that had held them."Yeah." Came the other's replies.

The vehicle they were in suddenly came to a stop and Jess was thrown against a form in the darkness."Oof, who hit me?" she heard Trowa say."O gomen. I couldn't keep my balance." Jess said blushing in the darkness."It's ok." He replied understandingly.In the corner of Jess's vision she saw slit of light."Hey you guys there's a door being opened over there I think." She said and she and the other pilots rushed toward it. 

They hurtled into the door and knocked out 2 surprised soldiers who had been opening it._There were probably about 10 soldiers right there_, Heero assessed to himself.They each knocked out 2 soldiers before those soldiers had time to react and pull out their guns.Each of the pilots picked up the guns from the unconscious soldiers."Wheeww these are nice.I didn't even know these had come out yet."Duo whistled as he saw the model of the guns and hefted it about in his hand trying to get used to its weight."I bought them off the black market.

"Quite expensive actually.You knocked out 12 of my best men. (the other 2 were knocked out when the door opened incase you didn't know)That's pretty impressive."A voice said behind them.Wufei sniffed disdainfully "Those weaklings were your best men that's pretty sad."Heero meanwhile had whirled around at the sound of the voice and shot at it."A little trigger happy today aren't we." Duo grinned cheekily.Heero turned his death glare on him and Duo shrank back behind Jess."I'm sorry but you seem to have missed, Pilot 1 or should I call you Mr. Yuy." The same voice said.This time all the pilots whirled around to face whoever it was.

They found themselves faced with a barrier of men that had their guns out and were pointing them at the pilots.A handsome young blonde stepped out of the wall of men and approached the pilots."You should be more courteous to your host, Pilot 1.Allow me to introduce myself I am General Tybalt (I studying Romeo and Julietand I couldn't think of a name)" The man smirked.He let out a punch that caught Heero in the jaw and snapped his head to the side.Heero's head slowly turned forward and he drew out his gun."Omae o korosu.""I wouldn't do that Mr. Yuy." Tybalt motioned to one of his men and the man pulled the trigger on his gun.A bullet went whizzing past Jess just narrowly grazing her left arm.

Jess clutched her arm in pain and winced in pain._No I can't show any weakness.I'm a pilot not any pilot I'm a **gundam** pilot I can't disgrace our group_, she thought.She straightened up and let go of her arm with her right hand.Her right hand hung down by her side with her hand covered in blood from the wound.She donned an un-expressional mask and stared defiantly at the others in the room.Tybalt looked at her in awe._Not only is she beautiful she's brave and probably many other things too_, he thought."Stupid,." He yelled."Did I not tell you that the girl was supposed to be unharmed you were suppose to aim at one of the other pilots if this event occurred."The soldier who had shot Jess hung his head shamefully."Soldier, after this I want you in my office." He barked.

He turned to Jess and lifted her hand planting a light kiss on it."I'm sorry for the way my men have treated you.Please accept my apologies.""Umm umm ok I guess." Answered Jess flustered by his actions.Tybalt didn't miss the death glares that the pilots were aiming at him. He let go of her hand and motioned his men over to him and then left.The soldiers confiscated the pilot's weapons and cuffed them and led them to some prison cells."Jess are you ok?" asked Quatre anxiously looking at her bleeding wound.One of the soldiers hit him and told him to be quiet.They were thrown roughly into the cell while the soldiers smirked and left.Jess felt something on her arm and automatically made to punch whoever it was.Trowa caught her fist in his hand and gently used his other hand to feel the wound."It's just a slight graze.Nothing major damaged the only problem would probably be the bleeding." He announced when he was finished checking the wound.The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey you come here." Yelled a soldier as he approached the cell."Me?" asked Duo pointing at himself."Yeah" two soldiers came in and grabbed Duo."Hey" he protested.The other pilots moved to intercept the soldiers but one of them shoved a gun into Duo's face."Don't interfere."The pilots backed off and the soldiers took Duo away_.I wonder what they're going to do with him?_, wondered all of them.

The soldiers brought Duo to a big room.There was a chair with some weird things strapped on it."Over there." A man in a white lab coat pointed.The soldiers brought Duo over to the weird looking chair and strapped him in."Hey what are you doing?!"he asked.Suddenly a shock of pain hit him, pain even he had never gone through with his training."Now that you've tried my little pain machine perhaps you would like to tell us where the scientists are.""What do u want them for?" Duo asked.Another wave of pain hit him."Don't talk unless you're answering my question." The scientist said coldly."Well I'm feeling good today so I'll tell you.We need their knowledge to improve a new suit.""No" came Duo's adamant answer.Pain hit him and continued to hit him until he blacked out.

Alright I know this was kinda short I mean it was about 3 and a half pages but I put so many spaces.Well anyways umm I happy cuz I got inuyasha 3 and 4 and all this other anime that I wanted.I a major otaku.Well I juss rambling on about me so n e wayz ummm ja ne and I'll try 2 get the next part out soon. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Alritey this is the next part so I hope you like it.Umm well thanks for all of the reviews and stuff.N e ways umm well how do u like it so far.Pleaz tell me if it sux or sumtin I mean flames are accepted if u really think they're necessary well n e ways on with the fic.

Standard disclaimers apply

"Duo" everyone cried when they saw his limp form being thrown back into the cell."What happened?" asked Jess rushing over.Duo opened his eyes weakly."They have a pain machine that rivals any of the training that we have received."The pilots looked on in shock, only Heero had no expression on his face."His name is Dr. Z and don't give him any information about the other scientists."Duo coughed as he struggled to sit up."Duo lay down you need to recover."Jess ordered and laid him flat on the ground."There's no visible injuries.They must have sent messages to the brain to inflict the pain."Jess stated as she looked over Duo."That's right girl." Said a sinister voice outside the cell. 

There stood a man in a white lab coat but had a very evil grin on his face and his eyes were chilling."Since you're so smart you're to be the next one tested.Get her." he ordered to his soldiers."No." said Heero blocking the soldiers' entrance in.The other pilots moved with him and stood between Jess and the soldiers.The soldiers looked uncertainly at Dr. Z.He nodded and they pulled out their guns.At this sight Jess staggered up stumbling a little because of her injured arm."It's ok you guys you don't need to get worried.If the baka braid boy could stand it I can definitely stand it." She said with a forced laugh.She pushed the pilots out of the way and went up to the soldiers.They grabbed her roughly and followed the Dr._This girl has guts_, thought Dr. Z to himself._She can become a very valuable asset to us if she joins our organization_._Let's see how she can stand my little machine_.

Jess was roughly shoved and strapped into a weird looking chair.The Dr. sat at a control panel and turned the machine on.Jess gritted her teeth never in her life could she imagine such pain._I'm a pilot I have to stand this, I can't show weakness.Weakness is not part of a pilot,_ she thought to herself forcing herself to ignore the pain.After an hour the Dr gave up._This girl has incredible stamina_._She was able to withstand my pain machine for an hour and is still conscious.She truly is a valuable asset and if the other pilots are like this they will be very valuable too_.He turned off the machine and turned surprised to see Jess slump in the chair._So she didn't totally withstand my machine but it was still a great feat how she managed to stand it so long_, he thought.Suddenly the doors to his lab burst open.

"What do u think you are doing."Yelled Tybalt as he strode in."I have direct orders that the female pilot was not to be harmed during the questioning."He thundered loudly."And I have permission from his majesty that I would be able to use any pilot however I wanted."Dr. Z retorted angrily."My orders come directly from his majesty also that she would not be harmed." Replied Tybalt."This is my lab get out of here."Yelled Dr. Z angrily."This is my base." Tybalt yelled back."Well if u were supposed to make sure on harm comes to her then y did you put her in the prisoner cells."Tybalt looked a bit flustered, "My men forgot.""Yes well you should take responsibility for your men's action." Replied the Dr. knowing that he was gaining the upper hand.Suddenly the vid screen flickered on."Y-y-your majesty" Dr. Z stuttered and bowed, Tybalt followed.The figure took in the lab and saw Jess lying slumped in the chair."Tybalt didn't I tell you no harm should befall her." it thundered."Y-yes sir but Dr.Z—" he was suddenly cut off."And what did you think, Dr.Operating on her."the figure said turning toward the scientist."Well umm sir Tybalt failed to –" he too was cut off."I want the girl to be given free roam aroundthe base and her own room."And then the phone went blank.Tybalt sighed and picked up the unconscious girl.He brought her to a spacious guest room and laid her on the bed and left.

Heero hit his hand against the walls, intending to break them with his bare hands."Kuso" he said."Calm down Heero"Quatre said worriedly looking at the redness of Heero's knuckles."How can you expect me to calm down when they're going to put my sister through what Duo went through.Just look at him he still hasn't recovered from it and she's been gone longer than he."Heero said frustratingly."She's a weak onna.She can't stand the pain."Wufei said worriedly."She'll be fine" Trowa said."Damate"(shut up new word I learned in Japanese)shouted Heero angrily."The perfect soldier is showing emotion wow." Said Duo trying to lighten the mood.They heard clapping, "I have to applaud you for your concern for your fellow pilots." Tybalt said as he appeared before them.

"Bastard"Heero yelled launching himself at Tybalt but crashed into the bars separating them."My my aren't we getting careless."Tybalt smirked.Heero gave him a glare."Where's my sister?" he growled."O she's fine.Actually she lasted a lot longer than your friend over there." He said pointing to Duo."Where is she."Trowa asked in an even voice."Somewhere."Tybalt said smirking slightly."Take him." He said pointing at Trowa.

"Huh? Where am I ?"mumbled Jess to herself as she woke up.She was in a large spacious room with elegant furniture and was sitting in a large king size bed with downy covers and fluffy pillows."O shit the pilots" she said to herself remembering that they had been captured."But why am I here?"she wondered out loud to herself.She got up and went out the door only to find herself in an unfamiliar hallway."Kuso. Where am I ?"She wandered down the hall and heard a loud shout. 

She rushed toward the sound of the voice._I know that voice it's oniichan's voice._She ended up in front of the prison cells and found the other pilots.She quickly picked the lock on the door."Geez you'd think they'd have higher security around you guys."She said while opening the door."Shut up onna."Wufei muttered.She counted as they filed out the cell's door._One, two, three, four- where's the fifth?"_Where's Trowa?" she asked Quatre."They took him to get information out of him.""Kuso let's go."Jess shouted.They rushed down the corridor not really knowing where to go so they just followed Jess.Wufei and Heero were supporting Duo as they ran.Little did they know that cameras were watching them as they rushed to Trowa's rescue.

Well n e ways I know this was really really short it's just on the border line of being two pages.Well n e ways I got Chinese h/w to do so ja neo and my stories mite be taking longer and mite get a lil bit shorter depending how much time I have.Usually sometimes I do it in science but my teacher moved me up to the front with my screen facing her so like I can't write during that time and also I getting loaded with h/w.well I know I said that b4 so I juss reminding u guys so u don't get like all mad about one not coming out everyday. Bai bai

  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Okie dokie since a lot of ppl don't like the cliffhangers I not gonna make this one I think from now on I gonna switch on and off with cliffhangers but see I not as good at writing non cliffhanger stories b/c 4 some reason it always seems like it's the end of the story when it's not.But n e ways I'll try my best and stuff I mean give me a break I only in 9th grade English and I not even in honors actually my worst thing in English is writing essays.O and umm gomen minna but I had major major writer's block this weekend and stuff.But umm I'll try to make it good but I not as good at writing non cliffhangers than I am at writing cliffhangers well n e ways enough of my ranting umm standard disclaimers apply and umm to infinity and beyond (I just finished watching toy story 2 again my bro got the dvd)

Jess and the rest of the pilots rushed toward Dr. Z's room.They burst through the door and were confronted with gun fire.Dozen's of guns were being shot.Wufei fell to the floor with a bullet in his leg and one in his arm.Heero had been shot at least 3 times but still proceeded forward his face masking the pain.Jess went down with a bullet in her shoulder and the other pilots also suffered bullet wounds."Jess" cried Trowa when she got shot.It was the first thing he had said all through the day even through the torture he had been stoic and had not even let out a whimper.

Trowa strained against his bonds.With a surge of adrenaline he ripped off his chains and burst out of the chair.Panting from the exertion he snuck up on Dr. Z who was oblivious to everything except seeing the pilots getting shot.He grabbed the scientist by the neck and had him in a headlock in a matter of seconds."Eek let me go."The doctor squeaked."Tell them to cease fire." Trowa whispered tightening his grip on the man's throat."Stop! Everyone stop!" the doctor half yelled.

All guns stopped and silence filled the room.The pilots were badly hurt and were bleeding profusely."Guys get over here."Trowa said motioning to the pilots.They stumbled over to him.Some soldiers tried to stop them but Trowa looked at them threateningly gripping a little harder on the scientist's throat.Jess grimaced as she walked over and only stopped to grab guns from the soldiers.She tossed them too the other pilots and they all caught them.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jess."There are more soldiers everywhere and we're all injured except for Trowa.""Umm well we can dress up as soldiers and take the Dr. Z with us as insurance."Duo said jerking his finger toward the cowering doctor who Trowa had let go but was still carefully watching him."Good idea for once baka."Wufei said grudgingly.Heero and Quatre just nodded at the plan."How did you know we're coming n e ways?" asked Jess to Dr. Z.Heero pointed at a set of monitors that she hadn't noticed before."O. cameras."Jess said."We should have been more careful."

They stripped the soldiers of their clothes and donned them."Let's go"Heero said pulling the hat farther over his eyes so his features wouldn't be as noticeable.The other pilots did the same.They knocked the other soldiers unconscious and proceeded out the door with Dr. Z in front."No funny stuff" growled Heero shoving the gun into the scientist's back.Jess hesitated for a second and ran back into the room."Hey you guys I'm gonna download all the info on this base onto a disk."She said."Baka where are you going to get a disk"Wufei snorted disdainfully.Jess produced one out of her clothes."None of your business."The downloading only took a few minutes."Now let's hightail it out of here."Jess said grabbing the disk and running toward the boys.

The pilots proceeded out the door casually so as not to attract attention."Take us to the hangar."Heero growled.The terrified scientist nodded and brought them to a door.They opened it and came into the hangar.There were many suits.The pilots each got into an aries after knocking out the scientist."Hey stop!" yelled a man that had just come in."Shinmatta."Duo yelled and got into his suit.The pilots took off but were followed by a horde of other suits."Kuso" shouted Heero.Jess looked up to see what her normally impassive oniichan was so worked up about.There was the Siberian looming up in front.

"Out of my way oniichan." She yelled at the gundam.Both Heero and Cinert turned toward her."I can't."Cinert replied sorrowfully.He then launched himself at the nearest suit which Heero was in.Heero vainly tried to get out of the way but his arm wasn't responding as well as usual do to the bullet wound.He braced himself for impact but didn't feel what he expected.What he felt was more like a shove than a I-wanna-kill-you type of impact.He whirled his suit around and saw the Siberian on the ground hovering over something.The other pilots were also heading down there.

"What happened?" he shouted worriedly through the comm. link.He rushed down towards the ground.Heero saw Jess's mobile suit on the ground with a big gash in the side."Jess" he cried running out of his gundam once it touched the ground."No. get back in oniichan u can't get caught again."He heard her voice weakly through the link.The other pilots nodded and took off except for Trowa, Heero, and Citern.Citern had gotten out of his gundam and was ministering to Jess."Leave!" Jess shouted at Heero and Trowa when she saw more mobile suits in the distance.Trowa nodded and left gripping Heero's suit's arm as he went."No I can't leave she's my only relative."Heero said getting hysterical."I'll take care of her."Citern said."You heard him now go or or I won't ever talk to you again."Jess said tearfully.With that Heero and Trowa took off.

"I'm sorry Jess."Heero whispered tearfully.

Citern looked at his little sister._How did I ever get this way_? He wondered silently._Fighting my own sister_.He carried her back to the base.

The pilots arrived back at the Peacecraft mansion, though they weren't unscathed.They had fought off most off the suits that had been after them and had hid from the rest.They wearily got out and found the girls rushing towards them asking what was wrong."What happened?" asked Hilde as she reached them.She looked over the 5 battered pilots._No wait 5? Where's Jess_?Sally rushed over there and ushered them inside when she saw all their wounds.Carefully she administered their wounds and managed to get all the bullets out."You guys are lucky.None of the bullets hit anything major so you'll be fine in about a week or so." (hey they have miraculous healing powers)

"Not a week we have to go now."Heero said grimacing a little atthe pain in his arm."Why?" chorused all the girls.Heero looked away."Because Jess saved me and she got captured.""NANI?!!!!" asked everyone outraged that the pilots had left their friend."She told us to go because there were all these other suits there."Quatre explained trying to help Heero out knowing how emotionally battered the fellow pilot was even though he didn't show it."Well let's go then."Shouted Relena and Hilde and Catherine had to hold her back."Where do u think you're going **vice foreign minister.**" Sally said stressing her rank."You can't go Relena.You can't pilot a suit not to mention the uproar it will have if you went to fight.""Humph." Was all Relena said.

"Well you I'm telling you that you can't fight in your condition."Sally said while putting her medical tools away."Who do u think we are.We aren't a weak onna like you." Wufei yelled.Relena went over and lightly hit Wufei on the arm."Owww.What do u think you're doing woman I had a bullet there.""Look who the weak one is now."Sally said smirking."She's right."Heero's said.Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him."We can't save Jess in this condition.We'll only get ourselves captured.I say we wait a week."The other pilots nodded as they saw the truth of his words.

"Jess, Jess, wake up."Jess groggily opened her eyes and stared at the person in front of her.She bolted straight up as her memories came rushing toward her.Jess winced in pain as she moved her arm."Are the pilots ok?Where am I?Did…." She trailed off as she saw her brother's eyes narrow."What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice."Nothing" he replied and turned abruptly away.Jess got up and swayed a little.She almost fell but felt strong hands catch her.

"Thank you." She said as she turned to see who had helped her."TYBALT!" she yelled outrageously as she saw him.She pried herself from his grip and ran behind her brother who had came running in to see what the commotion was."Yes?"Tybalt asked with a slight smirk."Out out out!" she yelled comically pushing him out of the room.Tybalt smiled as he was shoved forward and sidestepped, Jess fell over off-balance but before she hit the ground Tybalt caught her.Citern rushed over to see if she was alright."What do u think you're doing!" he yelled checking Jess for injuries."Be careful what you say to me colonel.I am the commanding officer here."Tybalt replied narrowing his eyes and for a split second looked menacing.His face then reverted back to normal.

His eyes locked with Jess."You don't remember me?" he inquired."Of course I remember you you're the one that had us captured."Jess snorted."That was an unfortunate mishap."Tybalt replied not losing his cool."Actually we used to play together when we were little.I didn't want to tell you before seeing how it might interfere with my duty but…"he trailed off as he saw Jess thinking hard.

Flashback

"Ty-niichan Ty-niichan where are you?"cried an 5 year old Jess.She suddenly felt something tackle her from behind.*Oomph.She fought with tooth and claw against her attacker but still lost and in a matter of minutes was pinned to the ground .A 7 year old Tybalt sat on top of her."Hehe I thought you said you could beat me in a fight."He taunted."and the look on your face when you thought I left you in the woods was priceless!"That wasn't funny." She replied miffed.Tybalt got off her and allowed her to get up.She started to get up and then tackled his legs.*Thud *oomph."Hey no fair."He yelled.Jess shoved his head in the dirt and ran away laughing.

Next scene

Five year old Jess sat under a tree shivering.It was raining and cold and she only had an already soaking wet sweater on_Where am I?_She started to cry._Where's home? I want to go home?Oniichan and Ty will find me I know they will._With that she drifted off into a deep cold sleep.

Ina mansion a worried man paced back and forth."Where is she?" he muttered.Two wet young boys walked in."We couldn't find her father." Said a younger version of Citern (I'm tired of calling him by his last name so from now on his name is Mike), perhaps about 10 or so."Yeah I couldn't find her."piped up Tybalt looking very worried."That's it.Where are those good for nothing guards.They can't even watch a 5 year old kid!" Jess's father said."Umm that's kinda my fault sir.I helped Jess get pass the guards so we could play but then she ran away."Tybalt said shifting his weight uncomfortably.Jess's father put his head in his hands."A fiveyear old girl can't survive out there alone.It's raining and she's scared of storms."

"Let's go back out and look for her."Mike said softly to Tybalt.They ran through the pouring rain back to where Tybalt had last seen Jess."Are you sure this is the place?"asked Mike uncertainly."Yes.I wouldn't bring Jess to an unknown place that would be dangerous." Tybalt answered indignantly."Let's split up and look for her."Mike commanded and the 2 boys split up going in opposite directions.

"Ahhhh" Jess screamed as she woke up from a nightmare.It was thundering and lightning.She whimpered in fear when she heard a tremendous sound from the thunder.

Tybalt heard a yell.He knew that yell."Jess I'm coming!" he yelled as loud as he could.He tore off towards the voice.He broke through a group of trees and found Jess huddling on the ground whimpering."It's ok Ty-niichan is here."He took her in his arms and vainly tried to cover her from the pouring rain.The little girl he held looked up at him."T-t-ty-niichan?" she asked uncertainly and started crying again.Tybalt picked her up and brought her back to the house. 

End flashback

"Y-you're Ty-niichan aren't you?" Jess asked wondrously."Yup."Tybalt said grinning that she had remembered him.Jess punched him hard in the gut."Ow what was that for?" he asked painfully."That was for leaving me when we were little with only a note that said you were joining the Oz military.I had daddy looking everywhere for you."Jess said turning her head away snobbishly but then grinned and tackled Tybalt.Sighing, Citern (aka mike in case I decide to use that name more) pried the two apart."Oniichan we were just having some fun.Like the old days."Jess said grinning with her hair slightly awry from the little tussle. (stupid word but I couldn't think of n e thing I mean it wasn't like a fight or n e thing)Citern shook his head and left them be while they reminisced about the old days.

"Heero no you can't go!" shouted Duo as he held the struggling pilot back."I have to she's in danger."He replied."Well sneaking out in the middle of the night and going to save her by yourself isn't the answer.At least wait for the others plus do you really think that that overprotective brother of hers is going to let her get hurt."Duo said but shut up when he saw Heero's angry eyes turned at him."She's my sister."Heero said through clenched teeth."Hey, buddy, you wouldn't be getting a little jealous of that guy would you I mean he did no Jess her whole life and always looked after her and I'm guessing they were pretty close…"Duo was flung off Heero and hit the wall."Oww I guess you are a bit jealous.Man, I feel sorry for Jess.Two overprotective brothers what a pain."Duo said while rubbing his head.The other pilots came into the hanger."Heero just wait 2 more days we want to save Jess too."Trowa said quietly while internally wanting to go with Heero and blast those bastards away."Fine but just 2 more days no more." Heero growled knowing full well that the pilots wouldn't let him go.

"Oniichaan are you really going to keep me prisoner here?" Jess asked softly."Jess you aren't being treated like a prisoner her.Aren't you happy here with me and Tybalt?"Citern replied."Well yes but…" Trowa's face came to her mind."No matter what you do or how you treat me I'm still a prisoner.I have no freedom.And I want to see the pilots."she said with tears in her eyes._Those damned pilots that's what is keeping her not happy_.Citern thought to himself.

Tybalt walks into the room."Am I interrupting a family discussion?"he said smiling._Jess has made me feel so alive again._He thought happily to himself."I have good news Jess his majesty wants to meet you.""Huh?" came the surprised responses from Jess and Citern."He wants to meet you."Tybalt said again."Umm ok." Jess replied."H-his majesty is here?" asked Citern."Yes." Came a curt reply."Why wasn't I informed."Citern shouted outraged."Because--" he was cut off by Jess."Don't fight you guys."She said knowing that Tybalt would have said something insulting.Tybalt took her over to a dark room that had a couch and a few plush chairs in it and then promptly left her.

A man wearing a mask walked in with another man perhaps a servant."Are you the Oz military leader?" she asked with fists clenched.The man with the mask nodded."Who are you?"Mask dude whispered to his servant who replied "His majesty says that no one knows who he is or his name and you are no exception.""What a jerk."Jess muttered.The servant made as if to slap her for disrespectfulness but the mask dude raised a hand to stop him.It may have been a trick of the light but Jess could have sworn she saw a smile under that mask.Mask dude motioned to the servant again and whispered something.The servants eyes widened."His majesty wants to know if you'll do him the honor of becoming his bride.""Hell no."Came Jess's lightning quick response.The servant's eyes narrowed."You are dismissed now.""GOOD" came her response and was out the door in seconds._The nerve of that guy asking me to marry him_.

She angrily punched the wall of her room."What an asshole he asks me if I will marry him when he's only just met me."She said to herself."Where are those pilots don't they want to save me don't they care?"Citern walked into the room."So what happened with his majesty?""He asked me to marry him.""WHAT?" came Citern's response.H calmed down a bit and smiled."Well actually I think you 2 would make a great couple."He said smiling to himself like he knew a huge secret."No" came her adamant reply and she turned her head snobbishly.

Tybalt walked into the room."Hello I knew you wouldn't marry him Jess.You're not the type of girl who just marries for power and wealth."He said smiling."Ty-niichan how did you know?"she asked curiously.Tybalt winced at the name."Umm Jess why don't you call me Ty-kun I'm not that much older than you.""No you're still my Ty-niichan." She said pouting a little.Tybalt sighed."Actually Jess I wanted to know if if you would marry me."_Man, what's up with all these proposals?_She thought .She tried to avoid answering not wanting to hurt his feelings."Umm umm but won't your majesty get mad?"_Good thinking Jess_.She thought.Tybalt grinned "No because I am his majesty."

He took out a mask that he'd been hiding.Citern grinned."I knew it.I saw you putting that mask on earlier.""Figures you'd be the first one to find me out." Tybalt said."YOU are the leader of OZ?" Jess asked incredulously."Yup.I wanted to know if you'd marry for what you wanted or for someone who is just rich and stuff.That's why I asked you as the leader of OZ.When you turned me down I knew that if you married me it would be because you loved me and not for n e thing else."He said."Umm Ty-niichan. I don't know what to say.I—" she was cut off by a loud blast._Thank heavens they came and what good timing too_.Jess thought.

"Jess" shouted Trowa and Heero.They had been designated to find Jess while the other pilots tried to destroy the base.The other pilots knew that these two cared about her the most so that's why they were picked.They ran by rooms and rooms.Heero heard a shout."Trowa this way." He said and took off toward the voice.He found Jess with two men.One that looked like he was proposing and the other was her brother.

"Heero Trowa" thank goodness you're here.She said running up to hug both of them.Tybalt's eyes narrowed._She hugs them so familiarly_.He thought jealously.Heero and Citern meanwhile were trying to stare down each other, both instantly disliking each other._O great brother vs. brother_.Jess thought."Jess I didn't want to ask this before but what is your relationship with these pilots?" Tybalt asked through clenched teeth when he saw Trowa's arm protectively around Jess's waist."Umm Ty-niichan Heero is my brother and Trowa umm" she started to blush a bit.Trowa helped her." is jus a fellow pilot.""Pilot 1 is your brother?!"Tybalt asked incredulously."What's with this Ty-niichan stuff?"asked Heero through slit eyes looking at his new rival."Ty-niichan and me were best friends when we were little and umm well he joined the Oz military and umm he's the leader of Oz now."She said but then clamped her hand over her mouth knowin that she said too much."Leader of Oz huh."Trowa said his arm tightening a little on Jess's waist._This guy was the one who looked like he was proposing, damn him, I'll kill him_.He thought.

"Umm guys can we get out of here?" she said looking from one guy to the next who were all giving each other glares.A loud boom shook the room and she fell against Trowa knocking him back.Tybalt though moved forward like lightning and caught her hand and pulled her towards him before she could hit the ground.Trowa growled lowly.Jess shrugged her way out of Tybalt's grip and went out the door."Let's go" she yelled and took off towards the outside.The other's followed her.

They all reached the outside and in a heartbeat all pulled guns on each other at the same time."Hey" yelled Jess indignantly.She rushed forward and stood in the middle of the four guys so that if someone shot anything it would hit her.(they're in a kind of square I guess 2 pilots on one side 2 oz ppl on the other and Jess in the middle)"Out of the way Jess!"Citern yelled leveling his gun so that it pointed at Heero's heart.Heero did the same and Trowa and Tybalt were also pointing guns at each other.Jess pulled out two guns."Drop them and kick them this way.""You wouldn't shoot your own brother now would you?"Citern asked tightening his finger on the trigger."Heero's my brother too onnichan."Jess replied.Trowa sighed and put his gun on the ground and kicked it over to Jess.The others sensing that this was the only thing to do did likewise. 

"Now.Heero Trowa get into your gundams."She ordered still training her guns on Citern and Tybalt."Go."She ordered.Neither pilot moved."What are you waiting for?" she cried."Jess you need to ride with one of us."Heero said patiently."O yeah."She said sheepishly."I'll ride with Trowa."Everyone sent death glares at Trowa as if saying, try anything and die.Heero got into Wing Zero and took off.Jess turned to look but then snapped her head back towards Citern and Tybalt who were inching forward."Back back"she shouted.They froze and retreated.She ran over to Trowa.He surprised her and picked her up."Hey!" shouted the other two men."What are you doing?"Jess asked."You need to sit in my lap in the gundam."He said."O" she said blushing a little.Tybalt looked furiously at Trowa."She's mine you can't have her!""I'm no one's." Jess retorted and Trowa and her got into Heavyarms.

Tybalt glared at Heavyarms as it disappeared into the distance._Until next time Jess, my love._

Hey so how was this.I made it like almost 8 pages so it kinda makes up for how long I took.I didn't put a cliffhanger this time well I don't think it was a cliffhanger.Well n e ways I was trying to think of a perfect way to put no cliffhanger but still let the story go on.N e ways sorrie it took so long.Please r+r~ ja ne


	15. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone sorrie this took so long.*turns chibi and dodges all the knives thrown at herI had a major headache this weekend and had a fever not to mention all this h/w I had.Umm since exams are coming up I dunno how fast they'll come out and definitely during Christmasbreak I might not be able to write b/c I going to Hong Kong for vacation.YEAH I GET TO BUY LOTSA ANIME FORCHEAP!!!!Well n e ways I just thot I'd let you guys know.U knoe what I also just thot about something that I did that was really stupid.U knoe when those ppl kidnapped the pilots like 2 stories ago y didn't they take the gundams?I don't know y I didn't think of it b4.I so stupid.O well I guess if u were wondering the same thing then umm lemme think for a sec.O ok umm the gundam hangar was well hidden so no one found it.Yeah well there's my explanation I guess.It's pretty sad isn't it.o(o.O)oI don't own gundam and all that other stuff and ummm I dunno just read.

"Please please can I pilot Heavyarms just for a little bit."Jess asked turning her puppy eyes on.Trowa couldn't resist those eyes."Fine fine."He grumbled."YEAH!!"Trowa reluctantly relinquished his hold on the controls.Jess eagerly grabbed them and experimented with them a little.Heavyarms moved around a bit awkwardly for a few minutes.When she finally got a hang of them she grinned."Let's have some fun now."_O no_, Trowa thought, _What is she going to do now._Jess spun the controls and heavyarms suddenly did a backflip and ended with a pirouette.The other pilots saw this and sweatdropped."She can pilot can't she." Duo said sweatdropping as he watched Jess do a complicated little twirl/flip and land on her hands and made heavyarms walk around on its hands.

"JESS"Trowa yelled.He had a headache from all this, I mean being an acrobat he usually didn't get dizzy or n e thing but this was way too much.He could hear heavyarms creaking in exertion from all this weird stuff it was doing.Trowa grabbed the controls from Jess and all of a sudden Heavyarms stopped moving."Fine.Be that way."Jess said pouting a bit."After all I did save your lives and…"she trailed off still looking at the controls hopefully.It was so fun to pilot the other gundams since they all had different controls and moved differently plus she didn't have to worry that much about ruining it whereas when in the Serpentine she had to be careful not to damage it or else she'd have to fix it."Whatever."Trowa said a bit sarcastically but it was hard to tell."Remember it was ME and HEERO who saved you."Trowa replied rolling his eyes."Hmphh."Was all she had to say

Jess hit the button to open the hatch and climbed out of Heavyarms.They were already back to the hangar.She ran over to Serpentine and hugged the machine.Jess suddenly turned around and narrowed her eyes dangerously."Ok you guys, where is the solution to get all this stuff off my gundam?"she asked in a low dangerous tone.The other pilots had forgotten and momentarily looked up at the vandalized gundam (their handiwork to those who didn't read the chapters b4) and ran.Jess stormed after them, but before she got out the door Relena appeared.

"Here."Relena said stuffing something into Jess's hand.It was a small vial with a blue liquid."This is the solution to clean your gundam.""But it's so small."Jess said looking at the tiny vial doubtfully."Well it cleaned the other 5 gundams."Hilde said popping up and holding Duo by his black collar."Here ask him."She offered.Jess turned toward him and he coward frightenedly in front of the 3 glaring girls.The other girls suddenly came in dragging their boyfriends behind them."Hey where's the other 2 pilots?"Jess asked while pouring the blue liquid onto her gundam. The stuff seemed to come alive and slid all over the suit burning through everything that wasn't gundanium alloy."Wow!"Jess exclaimed as the liquid returned to the bottle after it was done.

"Yeah the stuff burns through almost everything except for a few choice items the scientists decided to exclude."Duo said rubbing his throat where his collar was biting into it.Hilde's grip loosened a bit and he ripped out of her clutches."Ahh that feels much better."He said stretching out the kinks in his neck."Well n e ways.It returns to the vial because there's a chemical melded in with that vial and it attracts the acid stuff like a magnet to metal.""How did that baka know all that?"muttered Wufei still angry aboutbeing caught be a weak onna, aka Sally.

"Well I specialize in stealth and spying so I kind of spied on the doctors a little and heard them.You guys are lucky, you heard the Duo version, those scientists use such big words that I had to use a dictionary to see what their words meant."Duo said.Everyone sweatdropped."Baakaa" Hilde said hitting him with a frying pan."Owww, babe, that hurt."He whined."But how did they get this done so fast?" asked Jess wondrously."O that they already started on it before and when you pulled that little stunt they decided to test it out."Duo replied."Oh."Jess said."Hey where's Heero and Trowa?" she asked curiously."Well I guess since Catherine isn't here no one went after Trowa and since Relena was giving you that stuff no one went after Heero either."Sally replied.

Something started beeping.The others looked wildly around to see if there were enemies close by.Jess sighed and walked over to one of the walls and pushed a button.The wall turned around and Dr. J's face came up on the hidden screen."Ah Heero I have a new…"he trailed off realizing that it wasn't Heero who stood in front of him."H-h-how did you know about this secret link!"he exclaimed."Oniichan told me so that if he wasn't here then I'd talk to u instead."She replied calmly."Fine.Well get him back here pronto I need to talk to him and privately."He said glaring at everyone else in the room."I'll go find him."Jess said cheerfully jogging out the door oblivious to Dr J's angry stare.

"Oniichan.Oniichan.Where are you?"Jess called out.She spotted a few broken branches off to her side.Smiling, she followed the barely noticeable trail that her brother had left.She found him sprawled in front of a pond talking with someone on a phone.Curiously, she quietly walked forward, so as not to alert the 2 figures on front of her, and hid behind some bushes.

"—a pilot no more."She heard him say, she strained her ear harder to hear their barely audible voices."—yes not a pilot anymore."Jess inched forward a little more so that she was closer."—quit immediately."She crawled a bit farther, a twig snapped under her knee.Suddenly Heero swung around, pulling out his gun in the process."Come out."He growled.Slowly, Jess stood up and looked sheepishly at him.Heero slowly lowered his gun."What are you doing here?"he asked gruffly."Dr. J wants to talk to you.Jess said and walked away._I wonder how much she heard_, wondered Heero worriedly.

"What is he doing?Is he quitting?No oniichan wouldn't do that.Then what is it?"she wondered outloud.She continued to ponder the strange happenings, when a large form hit her from behind, sending her tumbling to the ground.

She rolled and came up in a defensive position.There in front of her she saw a smirking Trowa leaning against a tree."Hey!" she yelled angrily."What?"he asked innocently."Y-y-y-you—" she yelled pointing a shaking finger at him."Well what you going to do about it?"he asked still smirking.Jess let out a roar and tackled him.

Heero and the other pilots and girls heard a loud sound and ran to see what happened.They saw Jess fighting tooth and claw with Trowa who was grinning, that's right grinning."Looks like you can't fight well with your emotions in the way."He taunted.Jess quickly straightened up as she saw the pilots.She resumed a mask of indifference and with the air of someone who had been insulted, walked away.

"Geez man what did you do to her?"asked Duo scratching his head."Nothing much."Trowa said still grinning and left the bewildered pilots and girls.The other pilots shrugging left.Sally stared at the other girls with an evil smile."I think it's time to get operation girlfriend underway again."(for all who don't understand look at the 9th and 10th chapter I think that tells u about the operation girlfriend.)

Alrite I knoe this was kinda short but my mind just kinda decided to stop here .*runs behind Deathscythe HellHaha Duo-kun won't let you kill me.*peeks out and sees angry readers waiting patiently for her to come out.Well n e ways u knoe the drill please r+r and all that stuff well gtg*jacks deathscythe and flies away~ja ne


	16. Default Chapter Title

Yeah I haven't dropped off the face of the earth or anything.I had 6 projects 4 tests and the first part of my Spanish final exam last week and this week is finals week so I kinda had no time to write b4 plus you can't forget Christmas shopping that I had to do.I also kinda jammed my finger playing football with my cuz and it hurts when I typr.Well n e ways thanx for all the supportive reviews and stuff.Well ok on with the story.Standard disclaimers apply.

"Duuooo" Hilde called in a sugary tone."What do u want now, Hilde"Duo asked exasperatedly."I'm watching football Hilde's eyes narrowed for a second but then reverted back to normal."O you knoe those 3 wishes you owe us girls.Well we decided it's time to cash in."she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.Duo paled."Umm you knoe babe I never meant all those things I said earlier and I didn't mean too put that spider in your shoes…"Hilde sighed and grabbed Duo by his ear, pulling him down the hall to where the other girls were.

"Look who I got here."Hilde announced as she entered through the door.The other girls turned.Duo looked nervously at them."Umm ano.I have something to do."He stuttered and made a mad dash for the door.As he neared the door. it suddenly slammed shut and he ran into it making a large thump.Sally was standing behind the door and grinned at him evilly."Ouch."He whined."Serves you right for trying to get away."Hilde said.She came over and dragged him back to the center of the room."Alright you owe us 3 wishes and we're cashing in."Hilde said.Duo rubbed his red throbbing ear painfully."Ok ok what do u want.I have to warn you though I'm kinda broke rite now.""Don't worry Duo."Relena said getting up from her chair,"This wish has nothing to do with money.""Yeah."Hilde chimed in."Alright first you have to…"she started explaining to him what he had to do."That's all?"he asked surprised."Yup" Hilde grinned.

"Hey Trowa."Duo called as he walked over to the green eyed pilot."What do u want Duo?"asked Trowa warily seeing the smirk on Duo's face."Nothing much I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to this concert thing that I got tickets for."Duo answered cheerfully."Why?"Trowa answered still a bit wary in case this was some joke."O no reason really it's just that Hilde and I had made plans tonight and Relena had dumped these tickets on us.""Who's playing?"asked Trowa who's curiosity and love for music was starting to get the best of him."Jacob Vonhedemann or someone is conducting this orchestra I think."Duo said scratching his head as if trying to remember."JACOB VONHEDEMANN?!!! HE'S LIKE GREATEST ORCHESTRA CONDUCTOR OF ALL TIME!"Trowa yelled losing his composure for a second.He calmed down."Ok.Thanks" Duo handed him a ticket."O and umm the others might join you and a limo will pick u up at 8."Duo said."The other guys are going?"Trowa asked raising an eyebrow."Yeah maybe.O and it's formal wear."Duo answered and left.

The girls were hiding nearby incase Duo screwed up and they'd have to take over."Wow Hilde."Relena whistled."Duo's quite an actor.Maybe he should make a career of it.""Well what did you expect from the great Shinigami."Duo asked popping up beside them.The girls sweatdropped."Duo, being Shinigami has nothing to do with acting."Sally said slowly."Baakaa."Hilde said hitting him on the head."Owww.Fine then be that way."He pouted sticking out his lower lip.Dorothy spotted Jess over by the garden.She nudged Duo."Next mission."She whispered.Duo nodded and walked over to Jess.

"Hiya Jess."He said as he walked over."Hi Duo."She replied absently picking a flower."Hey do u want to go to this orchestra thing with the other guys?"he asked innocently."Sure."Jess said enthusiastically."Ok.It's formal wear though."Duo said."Ok whatever."Jess answered."Hey Jess what's on your mind?"he asked curiously."O nothing.""Ok whatever.A limo will be here at 8 to go.See ya."He said.He walked past where the other girls were hiding."Great job" they mouthed.He nodded and went on his way grinning about how easily he had gotten out of two of the wishes he owed.

"Trowa why don't you fix your hair a little."Cathering asked fixing his hair so that every little hair was in place."Why don't you try some of this new cologne I heard it's really good.Let me fix that tie for you.Straighten up your suit."Catherine kept saying."Sis.It's just a little concert nothing to get all excited about."Duo came grinning into the room."Trowa just listen to her.You'll definitely not regret listening to her because—"he was suddenly cut off by a flying knife from Catherine's direction."Eep"he squeaked and scurried off.Trowa raised an eyebrow."What was that all about?"he asked."Nothing."Catherine replied straightening his tie for like the zillionth time.

"You guys it's not like I'm going out on a date or anything."Jess protested as the other girls picked out a stunning blue and silver dress."Just where this."Relena commanded.Jess sighed and slipped into the dress.It was a sleeveless clingy dress that had a low V shaped neck line and had one slit on the right side that went up to mid thigh.It was also open in the back.The girls sat Jess on a chair and proceeded to add make up and fix her hair and stuff.When they were finished they brought a full length mirror out and stood her up."Wow."Jess gasped.She touched the glass wondrously wondering if that figure there really was her.Her hair was piled up on her head and held with a silver crown but a few tendrils came down and were a bit wavy due to the natural waviness in her hair.Her dress hung on her every curve just right.Relena handed her a part of silver high heels to wear that matched her dress perfectly."See I told you this dress was right.It brings out the blueness in her eyes."Relena said triumphantly."Now get going."They urged."You don't want to be late."

Jess stood at the top of the stairs and descended.The pilots, minus Trowa, who were passing by stopped and stared at her."Where are you going?!!"asked Heero furiously looking at her dress."Aren't we going to the orchestra?"asked Jess confused. "What—"he was suddenly cut off by Duo's hand over his mouth."Yeah we were just about to get changed."He said and dragged the other pilots, who were still slack-jawed, off."Don't be late."She called after them and hurried out to the limo.

"Where are the others?"Trowa asked impatiently glancing at his watch.He heard the car door open and turned around to snap at the guys."Hey—"He stopped suddenly and stared at the beauty who had just entered the car."Jess."He said.She turned towards him and blushed when she saw how he was staring at her."O hi Trowa.The guys should be here soon.They're getting ready."She said but suddenly the two of them felt the car start to move."Hey what's going on?!!"she shouted banging on the glass separating them from the driver.The driver rolled it down and turned around."I have specific orders for your plans."He answered pleasantly and continued driving."Hey Hey."She shouted."Jess calm down.I think I knoe who's behind this."Trowa said putting a hand on her shoulder.Her eyes widened as it clicked."Oooo.Wait till I get my hands on them."She said gripping her hands like she was going to throttle someone."Well let's just enjoy the night."Trowa said squeezing her hand.Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"THEY DID WHAT!!!"Heero exclaimed.He started to head out the door intent on throttling Trowa even though it wasn't his fault but the other pilots restrained him."I'm gonna kill him for going out with my sister!"Heero yelled struggling to get loose and also pull his gun out.Relena came down after hearing the noise.She and the other girls stared at the scene in front of them.A crazed Heero threatening to kill someone and 3 gundam pilots trying to hold him back."Heero don't you think you're starting to act like Milliardo."Relena asked calmly.This calmed him down a bit."I'm not acting like Zechs."He said a bit miffed and also angry for letting his emotions take over.Relena put her hands on her hips."And what, may I ask, do u think Zechs would do if you and I went out on a date?"she asked pointedly."He would freak out."Heero muttered."Exactly.Now you guys be good little pilots and stay here.And don't I repeat don't mess with our plan."Relena said with an evil glint in her eye but them was quickly replaced by the calm pacifist eye."Fine fine."Heero said sullenly.The other pilots let go of him and breathed a sigh of relief.

The girls left to go shopping after making sure that all the pilots were calm."Heero."Duo said after making sure the girls had left."What do u want."Heero asked sullenly.Duo pulled out a tracer."I took the liberty of putting a tracer on that limo of theirs."He said smiling."Heero jumped up and grabbed the thing out of Duo's hand."Let's go."The other pilots except for Quatre nodded."You guys the girls said not to mess with those two."He said uneasily."Are you being a big wuss."Wufei asked."No I'm not a wuss."Quatre sputtered."Then let's go."Duo said.Quatre nodded and they all piled into his BMW and left to find the limo.

I knoe short well kinda short but n e ways I have my HIPC and Health test tomorrow and those are my 2 hardest subj.b/c I don't pay attention during class ^_^ so I gotta memorize all these formulas and bones and stuff that I already forgot.Well n e ways ja ne.That reminds me I gotta pack too.


	17. Default Chapter Title

Woah I swear this series has no end.I seriously don't know when I'm going to end it b/c I keep getting new ideas.I hate exams I definitely failed my HIPC and health exam today and it was like freezing down here.You knoe how you always here texas is hot.Well today it was like 33 degrees and I had to wear my stupid uniform and I was freezing because I lost my school jacket and we aren't allowed to bring our on jackets.Well enough ranting.I made a new profile and put up a pic.It's so kawaii but it's still pending approval or sumtin how long duz it take?.I dunno if n e one else has it but it's soooo cute.Well standard disclaimers apply yada yada yada

"So where are we going?"Jess asked their chauffeur."I'm supposed to bring you to the orchestra, then to dinner at the Chandelau (I totally just made up this word), and wherever else you might want to go."He replied."THE CHANDELAU!!!ISN'T THAT THE NEW FRENCH RESTAURANT THAT'S LIKE THE BEST RESTAURANT IN TOWN!!!"Jess yelled."Yes madam."The chauffeur said wincing slightly at her voice.Jess rummaged in her purse."I don't think I can afford it."she said after finding she only had 100 dollars with her."Don't worry madam, there are reservations already at the restaurant and everything has already been paid for."The driver replied."Ok ok ."Jess said resignedly and leaned back in her chair to wait until they arrived at the orchestra._This is going to be a long night_.She thought.

"Hey you guys put these on."Duo said as he walked came out to the car."Where were you Maxwell."Wufei said irritably, turning around.The pilots had had to turn the car around because Duo had forgotten something and they had been waiting for Duo to come out of the house for 10 minutes and they were pissed.Duo threw a pile of clothing to each of them."You have to put these on if you want to get in."He explained, straightening his jacket a little.He was wearing a stylish suit that was all black.(Black shirt, black jacket, black pants you get the idea)The pilots grumbled but changed into the suits Duo had picked for them."Can we get going now."Heero complained, looking off in the direction of the city where the orchestra was playing."Yeah.Hold on."Duo rummaged in his pockets for a little while,"A ha."He exclaimed pulling out 4 tickets."I bought these after the girls told me about their little scheme, you know where I was supposed to get Trowa and Jess to go the concert." He suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth, knowing that he had let out a little too much info.Heero had started turning red,"YOU WHAT?"he yelled.Quatre and Wufei struggled to hold him back."Now now Heero.Calm down.If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have a chance of following them."Duo said gulping as he saw Heero's red face."Let's just go."Heero said calming down a little.

Jess and Trowa were ushered into their seats by a cheerful smiling usher.They had great seats and could see everything."Wow."Jess breathed as the lights dimmed and the music started.It was beautiful.Ususally she listened to rap, rock, basically almost every kind of music, but this, this was breathtaking.Trowa looked over at her and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly."You like it?"She nodded."The music is beautiful."She said.Trowa wanted so badly to say that she was beautiful, but he couldn't.He was glad that the darkness hid his face because you could see the emotions he felt flicker through his face and eyes.He slowly put his hand over hers and settled down to enjoy the concert.

"Do you see them?Do you see them?"Duo whispered excitedly."Be quiet you wealing."(You can guess who said that)Quatre was peering through his binoculars toward the couple.His eyes widened slightly.Heero's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the binoculars from Quatre.He could feel his blood boiling as he saw Trowa's hand on Jess's."Kuso.I'm going to kill him."He said snarling slightly."OoOoOo what were they doing?Were they making out?Did Trowa have his hand down—"Duo's eyes started to bulge out as Heero had a death grip around his neck."Shut up.Omae o korosu."Heero whispered as he bent toward the now turning blue pilot.A lot of people turned toward them annoyed at all the noise.Quatre looked around apologetically at them.An usher came up."I'm sorry but you'll have to leave if you continue to make this much noise.Heero whipped out a gun and hid it so that only the usher could see it.The usher's eyes widened and he backed away slowly and then ran screaming for his mommy.Heero sighed and hunched back over to watch Jess and Trowa through his binoculars.

"Trowa I have this feeling we're being watched."Jess whispered uncomfortably.Trowa lifted his hand from hers and stroked his chin with his fingers."Yeah me too."He whispered back."Who do u thing it is or do u think we're imagining things?"Jess whispered back."I don't know."He replied. "Let's just relax and enjoy the concert.""Ok Trowa."

"Hey look they're whispering in each other's ear."Duo squealed.He had grabbed the binoculars from Heero a minute ago."WHAT!"Heero cried outraged.A lot of people looked at him annoyed but once he turned his death glare on them they quickly looked away.He moved to grab the binoculars from Duo."Hey that's the guy.He has a gun he's dangerous."A voice said behind the pilots.It was the usher from earlier.5 burly security guards came over and basically picked them up and threw them out the door before Heero could pull out his gun again."Ouch that hurt."Duo whined as he massaged his butt.Heero was angrily getting up and was about to go back in when he heard noises inside.He saw people streaming out the door chattering."They're out."He said to the other guys.They nodded and hid behind some bushes.They watched as Trowa came out with Jess on his arm and then got into a limo.Wufei struggled to hold Heero back."They're leaving let's follow them."Quatre whispered.They all nodded and piled into Quatre's car.

The limo pulled into the front of the Chandelau and the chauffeur got out to open the door for them.Trowa and Jess walked inside and gaped in wonder.Neither of them had actually been here and it was elegant and extravagantly breathtaking to say the least.Diamond chandeliers hung over the dimly lit room and cast a slight gleam on the dark mahogany walls.The paintings were exquisite as was the silver wear.The plates were of elegant china and the utensils were made out of real silver with gold on the tip of the handles.A maitre'd (I dunno if I spelled that right) checked their name off the list and brought them to a two person table in a romantic secluded spot.The table had one candle burning brightly in the middle and had a glass of wine already there.Their waiter came over and poured the wine for them.He handed them the menus and they began to look over it.

"Wow did you see that?They went into the Chandelau."Duo exclaimed.Heero nodded.As he had expected Relena was probably behind this all since she was the only one other than Quatre to be able to afford that place."Come on let's go in."Quatre said.The 4 boys entered and upon seeing Quatre the man in front quickly took them to a nice table for four."So you come here often?"Duo asked taking a sidelong glance at the long line of people waiting."Well you know clients and stuff."Quatre said not wanting them to think that he was stuffy and a prep and stuff.It just happened that from their table there was a good clear view of Jess and Trowa's table."Psttt.Over there."Wufei said pointing in their direction.Heero turned toward there and glared.

"I still have a feeling we're being watched."Jess told Trowa after they had ordered."I know.Look over there." He replied discreetly pointing toward the other pilots.Jess gave them a sidelong glance."The nerve ofthem! Following us here!" she whispered angrily not wanting to interrupt the other people who were eating."I say we ditch them and go somewhere fun."Jess said grinning."Good idea."He replied though his face portrayed no emotion."You know Trowa you've reverted back into a no-emotion person."Jess said good-naturedly.Trowa inwardly smiled but then thought,_She's right.I don't have any emotions or at least don't show them.But what I'm feeling now when I'm with her.Could it be love?No she deserves better than me.Someone who's open and smiling like her not a cold-hearted unemotional person like me. ' _She deserves better' echoed in his mind.

"Trowa Trowa."He looked up to see a steaming plate of lobster in front of him."You kind of zoned off."Jess said."O"he said stoically.An uncomfortable silence hung around them."Hey why don't we act like we're going to the bathroom and then ditch the guys."She asked mischievously.Trowa raised an eyebrow "And how are we supposed to get past them?""Easy ever heard of windows?There should be some in the bathroom and if there's not then we leave using stealth."She said matter-of-factly, shrugging."I'll go first.Meet you in the parking lot next to that red corvette."She said already getting up and leaving no room for argument.

"Hey Heero.The weak onna is leaving."Wufei said nudging the over-protective brother.Heero looked up and saw her heading to the bathroom."She's just going to the bathroom."He said unconcernedly."Weak onna can't even hold it in while on a date."Wufei muttered."What did you say?!"Heero asked outraged and closing his hands around Wufei's neck."Umm did I say date?Umm no I said –""Heero just let him go."Quatre said uncomfortably looking at all the people giving them strange looks."Hey Trowa's leaving too."Duo said jabbing Heero in the side.Heero's head shot up and he saw Trowa heading to the bathroom too."What is it?Is it uncontrollable bladder night or something?"He muttered to himself.

Jess having found no windows in the bathroom had gotten on the floor and crawled to the door hugging a wall that hid her from the other pilot's view.She ignored the strange looks she was being given and rushed out the door as she neared it."Wheww it's a miracle the pilots didn't see me."She said to herself as she stood next to the red corvette.Trowa joined her a few minutes later."So you know how to hot-wire a car?"she asked, patting the hood of the corvette.He raised an eyebrow."Never mind I know how to."She said.She then pulled out a set of keys that she had grabbed out of the box with all the keys for the valet parked cars."But this time I won't have to since I grabbed the keys."She said grinning.

"Where are they they've been there for like 30 minutes.Do they have diarrhea or something?"Duo whined.Heero's head snapped up as a sudden thought came to his mind.The other pilots must have had the same thought cause they all rushed into the men's room.No one in there.They opened the door to the ladies room.There was someone in there who let out a loud shriek but no Jess.They rushed out the front door while Quatre hurriedly told the waiter to put it on his bill.Duo pulled out his tracer and looked at it but it said that the limo was in that parking lot.They went over and found the driver asleep but no Trowa or Jess."Damn.We lost them."Duo said saying what everyone already knew.They trudged over to Quatre's car and went back to the Peacecraft estate.

"Ha ha we finally lost them."Jess yelled as the wind whipped through her hair.The corvette they had jacked was a convertible.Jess's elegant hair-do was starting to come apart.Suddenly she slammed on the brakes.Trowa who hadn't been wearing his seatbelt crashed into the dashboard and almost flew out of the car.Only his gundam pilot reflexes saved him from being thrown out."Sorry."Jess said sheepishly.Trowa took a minute and took in his surroundings.They were outside a park."Come on."Jess said tugging Trowa's hand.They ran through the park and came to a little secluded lake.The moon reflected brightly over the calm waters and you could see the stars twinkling in the night sky.Jess plopped down and laid back to gaze at the sky.Trowa sat down next to her.Her hair streamed out behind her, as she had already taken out her hair-do so that now it flowed freely around her shoulders.Gorgeous, like a beautiful angel that had come down to earth.As if in a trance he leaned over and kissed her.Jess opened her eyes in surprise.She felt herself kissing back, then abruptly Trowa turned away."Sorry I don't know what came over me."He apologized, blushing slightly."It's ok."Jess breathed._No this isn't right Trowa.She's too innocent to be loved by you.Your hands are too bloodstained and your heart too cold and guilty.You aren't good enough for her_,A voice taunted inside his head.

Trowa turned and walked away."Trowa wait up."Jess called getting up.He didn't stop."Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you again. I hate you."He said and he disappeared into the trees."Trowa Trowa wait!."She cried out and ran after him but tripped, a pain shot through her ankle.Tears started running down her cheek as the full realization of what he said hit her."Come back."She cried out one last time and then fell to the ground with sobs.After a few minutes of crying Jess got up and walked out of the park back towards the Peacecraft mansion with tears still running down her cheek.

Jess's tears had subsided and she found herself walking in a bad section of town, but it was the fastest way home.She saw bums leering at her.A car stopped by her."Hey do u want to make a little extra cash spending tonight with me?"A man said as he rolled down the window.He was obviously drunk."I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!" Jess yelled attracting attention from everyone around."Fine bitch be that way."The guy replied drunkenly and drove off.The cold night air made her shiver."Hey honey why don't you come over here and we'll warm you up."A bum called out to her.The men around him laughed."Shut up."Jess yelled crossly.She just wanted to go home."What did you say?"He asked getting angry."I said shut the fuck up and go to hell!"she yelled.She was already pissed and he was pushing it.

The bum started coming towards her and his buddies followed him."I think we'll have to teach you some manners."He said with an angry expression._I can't fight them with a sprained ankle_.She thought panicking.The men advanced and she turned to run but before she could take a step a hand grabbed her.On instinct she turned using her momentum and punched the guy hard.The other men grabbed her and started beating the shit out of her.They ripped her dress and stole her jewelry.Four men had her down."Now what should we do with her."The man that she initially provoked asked laughing."Nothing."Came a voice.Jess strove to see the person talking but her swollen eye and all the bodies around her prevented her from seeing.She heard a gunshot and the men around her scattered.She felt strong hands pick her up."Where do u live?" a kind-voice asked."The Peacecraft mansion."She replied faintly and then plunged into darkness.

"Where are they?"Muttered Heero, pacing up and down in the living room."Calm down Heero.Pacing isn't going to do anything."Duo said lifting his head from the t.v.They heard the door open."Trowa, Jess?"Heero said speeding out of the room along with the other pilots.What they saw shocked them all.There was Trowa very drunk and had 1 girl on each arm.He looked at them with the girls fawning all over him.Heero angrily grabbed each of the girls' arms and basically tossed them out the door."Where's my sister?"he asked in a low-dangerous voice."howw shud I kno."Trowa slurred.(I not good at making words sound like the person's talking. So sue.me.)Heero's eyes narrowed and he punched Trowa in the stomach."Heero stop beating him up we got to find where she is."Duo said though he looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Trowa.

*Ding dongThe pilots all turned at the doorbell.Heero was the first one there and his heart sunk at what he saw.There in some guys arms was Jess, covered with bruises and bloody.Her dress was torn in various places and all her jewelry was gone."Who is it?"Duo asked coming up behind him."O shit what happened?"he yelled shocked at the sight.The other pilots came over and stared."Umm is this this girl's house?" the man asked uncertainly."Yes yes come in."Quatre said regaining his composure."What happened?" Quatre asked."I saw these bums beating her up and I stopped them.That's all I know."The stranger replied.

The pilots brought him up to Jess's room.The guy laid her down on the bed while Wufei went to go get the first aid kit."Umm Heero.Don't you think we should wake the girls up to do this?"asked Duo blushing a little.Heero glanced up in surprise and then down at his sister.He quickly got up and shoved everyone out of the room."Go get the girls."He yelled.The girls were already up from all the commotion and had just finshed helping Trowa to his room when they heard Heero yell.They ran down the hall and saw Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and a stranger."What's going on?"asked Relena worriedly."Jessgotthecrapbeatoutofherandyouguysneedtohelpher."Duo said quickly.Somehow the girls understood and rushed over to Jess's room.They stared in shock at what they saw.Catherine was the first to recover.She gently shoved a stricken Heero out the door and locked it.The other 4 girls had already begun dressing Jess's wounds.

2 hours later the girls came out."How is she?"Heero asked rushing up to them."She's fine just a little battered."Sally said sleepily."We're going to get some sleep now if you don't mind.It's like 4 in the morning.But you have to tell us what happened later."Relena said yawning."You guys should get some sleep to."Hilde chimed in.The pilots looked at Jess's room."Don't worry she'll be fine she just needs to sleep now."Catherine informed them."Would you like to sleep here?There's a guest room it's the 8th door to the left down the hall."Quatre said to the stranger, pointing towards the room.The man nodded and went down the hall.The other pilots all returned to their rooms to get some sleep all planning what they were going to do to Trowa when they woke up.

So how was it?good bad.My other one must have really sucked since I only got like 6 reviews but I'm hoping this will have more.How do u like the little plot twist.Don't worry well I won't give it away right now but I have ideas for the future of this story.I don't know it just came to me you know the part where Trowa thinks he isn't good enough and leaves her and stuff.Please don't hate me for it.Well I guess you can but just read my next part and well don't want to say n e thing right now.I might not be able to get stories up till the 2nd or 3rd because I going out of town and I don't know if I'll have internet access but I will start writing my next one on the plane.Well gtg it's like 4:30 here and I haven't packed my carryon bag.O yeah guess what I got an mp3 player for my b-day.My b-day is on the 21st.N eways I can't decide.Should I bring cd player or mp3 player.I also got a spyderco too.It's a brand of knife.Well enough talking about my presents bai bai 


	18. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone alright this is my b-day present to all of you.My b-day is the 21 of Dec.Actually this is also the last part of the sixth pilot.After this it's going to be called A New Beginning or A New LifeI can't decide which one to use.You know what this reminds me of, you know how some books are split into different sections and there is like lots of chapters in each section well I think that's how this story is.You know it's like the first section is Untitled, second section The sixth pilot, and third section is one of those titles I said b4.Hey umm give me some input on which title you think will be better well n e ways on with the story.O and lets just pretend that I own gw since it's my b-dayj/ko(o.O)owe all know I don't own it.O and guess what I got the gundam books in Chinese.There's like 3 of them and then the endless waltz book.

Trowa woke up with a major hangover._What happened yesterday_?,he thought groggily.Catherine came into the room.She smiled when she saw her brother awake."So you finally decided to get up."She said.She set down the tray she was carrying and lifted a cup to his mouth."Drink this.It's supposed to work miracles with hangovers."Trowa quickly swallowed it and after a few minutes he felt his major headache receding a little."So what happened yesterday?" he asked curiously trying to remember."From what I heard you came home drunk with 2 prostitutes."Catherine replied.Trowa paled slightly."Did I …" Catherine shook her head."Heero threw them out."She replied.Trowa tried to remember through his fogged memory."O no Jess!Where is she did she come home?"He asked anxiously, as he remembered his conversation with her the previous night, and winced as he remembered telling her that he didn't want to see her again.Catherine nodded but her expression was grim."Why don't you come with me."She said a bit grimly.Trowa nodded, wondering what had happened, and stumbled to his feet.Catherine caught his arm before he fell. She led him down the hall and to Jess's room."What the?!!"he asked worriedly as he saw Jess's beat up and unconscious form lying on the bed."We don't know.Some guy brought her home like this yesterday."Catherine replied sadly.

Heero woke up to two voices conversing.He had come back to Jess's room to watch over her because he couldn't seem to sleep in his own room.He cautiously opened his eyes.They snapped open as they caught sight of Trowa.He hastily got up and slammed Trowa into the wall."Heero what the?!"Trowa asked bewildered.He hadn't even seen Heero in the room."Where were you last night and why weren't you with Jess!"He asked through clenched teeth."Umm well umm I kind of left her at the 

park—"his answer was cut off by Heero pounding him into the wall."You what!!!!How could you leave her at that time of night!!She didn't have a gun or n e protection at all you stupid bastard!"Heero yelled.Catherine and Trowa looked bewildered they had never seen the unemotional pilot so riled before.Trowa winced as Heero grounded him into the wall even harder.Since Heero's hand was around his neck he was starting to have trouble breathing.He tried to push Heero away but found that the other pilot was too strong.Suddenly he felt the hands pull away and he slumped to the ground. 

"Yo Heero leave some for us too."Duo complained while trying to hold Heero back."Let me go you braided baka before I kill you too!"Heero yelled struggling to get out of the American pilot's hold.Quatre and Wufei were there too trying to hold the perfect soldier down.Relena came in and shoved some pills down Heero's throat."There.He ought to calm down in a few minutes."She said.The other girls filed in and sat down in the chairs.After a few minutes Heero stopped struggling and even calmed down so that he was back to his old non-emotional voice.Duo and the other pilots reluctantly let go of him, still watching him warily for any sudden berserk attacks.

"So Trowa what happened last night.To the best of our knowledge you were suppose to accompany Jess all night."Relena said smoothly."I don't want to talk about it."He replied abruptly.Trowa stood up and made for the door.It shut smoothly as Hilde kicked it."No I don't think so.We trusted Jess into your hands yesterday and we're partially responsible for what happened and we want to know what."She replied coldly.Trowa's gaze swept over all of them carefully trying to judge what their reactions would be if he told them the truth.His eye caught on an unfamiliar man in the room."Who's this?"he asked pointing to the man."O actually we never caught your name Mister…?"Relena asked."It's Taylor.James Taylor."The stranger replied."He's the one who brought Jess home yesterday and saved her."Quatre said."O really?"Trowa said raising an eyebrow.The man blushed."It wasn't really that much of a save I just fired my gun and those bums scattered basically well a couple wanted to fight but they weren't too hard.""And where did you get the gun?"Duo inquired."I used to be a soldier."James replied."O."was all the response he got.

"Well we've all heard James's story yesterday but we have yet to hear yours Trowa."Heero said."I told you I don't want to talk about it."Trowa replied shortly and opened the door and walked out."He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what."Heero said stoically but a trace of determination glinted in his eye.

Jess woke up and found herself in her room at the Peacecraft Mansion._O what happened?_she thought to herself.She hurt all over.She glanced down and saw she was wrapped in bandages and had a lot of bruises.The events that had happened flooded into her mind.She glanced at her clock.It was night time and 2 days from which she had last remembered._Woah I was out for two days_?She thought surprised.She recalled what Trowa had said and tears started running down her cheek, staining her pillow."I gotta get out of here."She said out loud to herself.She cautiously stood up.She swayed a bit but steadied herself by gripping the posts of the bed.Jess walked over to the bathroom and ripped off her bandages and examined her wounds.Most of them had healed and scars were left but even those would heal in time.Jess quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.She grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some of her clothes and her valuables in them.Lastly she grabbed her secret stash of money that she hid under her bed.There was about 10 grand in there and much more in her bank account.(remember her dad has like all that money and stuff you know they have a mansion)Quietly so that she wouldn't alert any light-sleeping pilots she slipped out the door of her room onto the balcony and shinnied down the tree that hung over the side.

"Jess Jess are you awake?"Dorothy asked coming inside.She saw an empty bed and a messy room that looked like someone had made a hasty get away."You guys everyone wake up!"she yelled. Everyone woke up and came rushing to Jess's room."What?"Heero asked as he burst into the room."Jess is gone!"Dorothy cried frantically pointing at the empty bed."WHAT!!"The pilots cried.Trowa stood quietly in the doorway, a single tear running down his cheek before he turned to leave,to leave the pilots and everyone forever.A single thought ran through his mind._I'm sorry Jess_.

1 year later a beautiful young woman in her early 20's walked down the streets of New York.She had brown hair with blond streaks, green eyes, and was wearing a chic new designer outfit."Mizu is that you?"a man called out to her.She turned to that voice."Yes what is it?"she asked.The man, one of her close friends and her agent, replied."You've been nominated for Ms. America and on top of that a new brand wants you to model their stuff this Friday."She pulled off her sunglasses and polished them with her sleeve."Ok."

Alright I know kinda short. It was only 3 pages but it's like 11:55 pm here and so I just finished the story before my b-day is over well at least here in HK.In the U.S. it's like what afternoon right now?Well n e ways I used the name Mizu because my friend SuperSpazMizu had her b-day a day b4 mine.That's the 20.Well ne ways hope you enjoyed the story and read my next part.Actually I decided to end it because I thought it to end here well I came up with the idea today but also I kinda got sick of seeing the sixth pilot everywhere on my statistics screen.There were way too many.Well please tell me which title I should use,"A New Life"or"A New Beginning"or something else.Well see ya I going to sleep o and you know what I haven't had time to read any fanfics and now I have like 800+ to read.*weeppoor me.O well.O and I just found out that I can get on the net but it kinda expensive.O well my dad payin n e ways.My next story I'll try to have out Christmas day if I can.Either your Christmas day or my Christmas day which would be your Christmas eve.Kinda confusing but o well.~ja ne


End file.
